


This Long Journey

by Bluesmurf0124



Series: The Road to Recovery [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: BAMF Danny Mahealani, BAMF Stiles, Bad Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Bad Friend Lydia Martin, Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Character Death, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Dark Alan Deaton, Derek Hale Gets Therapy, Derek Hale in Drag, Elves, Enemies to Friends, F/F, F/M, Family Feels, Friends to Lovers, Ghosts, Good Peter Hale, Goodbyes, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Meet the Family, Morally Ambiguous Character, Multi, Pack Christmas, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Panic Attacks, Puppy Piles, Resurrection, Road Trips, Sirens, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore Friendship, Stiles Stilinski Gets Therapy, Stiles Stilinski Has Nightmares, Stiles Stilinski Leaves Beacon Hills, Stiles Stilinski is Pushed Out of the Pack, Tattooed Stiles Stilinski, Untrustworthy Alan Deaton, Vampires, everyone gets therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:54:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 30,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25231186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluesmurf0124/pseuds/Bluesmurf0124
Summary: While dealing with the aftermath of the Nogitsune Stiles forms a new pack, leaves Beacon Hills, and learns how to heal.I woke up screaming and begging for it to stop. My dad came running and wrapped me in his muscled arms. Years of being the Beacon County sheriff more evident than ever. "I'm here son, calm down. Come on it was just a nightmare. You're going to be fine. Look at me, it's gone and everyone is safe."I slowly calmed down with his soothing words, but I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips. "I can't do this Dad. I tried staying for you but I just can't do this anymore. I need to leave. Please just let me leave."He tightened his grip while I rested my forehead against his shoulder. "Okay son okay just promise me you won't go alone." I nodded my agreement knowing that if I went alone I would be back home before I was even gone for an hour.
Relationships: Chris Argent/Peter Hale, Cora Hale/Isaac Lahey, Corey Bryant/Mason Hewitt, Danny Mahealani/Stiles Stilinski, Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Hayden Romero/Malia Tate, Liam Dunbar/Theo Raeken/Brett Talbot, Lydia Martin/Original Male Character(s), Melissa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Series: The Road to Recovery [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2071329
Comments: 36
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Teen Wolf or its characters.

The screams of the ones it killed, the begging of its victims is all I can hear. Red staining my hands and every surface is all I can see. The metallic tang of blood is all I can smell. Pure evil radiating through me is all I can feel. It has been this way since the nogitsune took over.

Scott was standing in front of me with Allison at his side. They hadn't realized it wasn't me yet. My lips weren't my own as he pushed them into a smirk. Alli frowned and stepped closer to Scotty while lightning flashed in the background causing the lights to flicker. "Are you going to kill me again Stiles?" she asked, reaching out to hold his arm.

The nogitsune smiled, showing my teeth. With a delighted laugh he said, "Of course sweet Allison how else would I cause pain." He kept laughing while a sword appeared in the hands that weren't mine anymore.

In one quick move the sword was through Alli's stomach. The metal glinted when the nogitsune twisted it. Lightning flashed once again causing the lights to go out completely. Allison gurgled on the blood filling her mouth and spilling down her chin.

We pulled the weapon out of her gut and she collapsed into the metal tables behind her. Scott went to catch her but before he could she disappeared. Thunder crashed and a manic sound slipped past our lips. It was just us and Scott in the veterinarians clinic now.

The sword disappeared but claws soon replaced it. We shoved our fist into Scotty's chest as soon as he stood. We could feel the warmth of his blood coating our arm, the hardness of his ribs as they cracked, and the beat of his heart as our hand wrapped around it. Slowly our fist closed tighter puncturing his heart with the claws that had grown.

We ripped his heart out with one swift yank. Scotty fell to his knees with wide eyes. His mouth was open in a silent scream. Lightning struck and thunder clapped in the background.

I woke up drenched in sweat and shaking from the nightmare. I was pleasantly surprised I hadn't ended up screaming myself awake this time. Tonight was actually one of the easiest nightmares I'd had in days.

I reached for my phone to check the time. I sat it back down when I saw that it was 3:15 in the morning and that Scott still hadn't opened any of my messages. I hadn't talked to any of my pack besides Derek and Peter since the day after we defeated the nogitsune which was all still a blur in my head.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to go back to sleep, so I sat up in bed pulling my blanket with me to keep out the perpetual cold and grabbed a book off my nightstand after turning on my light. It was the book about pack dynamics that Peter had left for me. I frowned as I picked up reading where I had left off the night before.

Around 6:00 in the morning I decided to go take a shower since I had to leave for school soon anyways. I crawled out of my blanket to be greeted by the cold morning air that had seeped in through my open window and got trapped by my closed door. I shivered and started tapping my fingers one at a time against my thigh counting them in my head as I did so. I had left the window open like I do every night in case the pack needs me but no one other than Derek used it.

After my shower I went to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee. Dad was already up and sitting at the table with his own cup and the newspaper when I walked in. "Morning son," he sat the newspaper down and looked at me raising an eyebrow like one of the Hales, "how did you sleep?"

I shrugged in response not wanting to worry him by telling him that I was still having nightmares frequently. He frowned at me but took a drink from his mug instead of saying anything about it.

After that I left for school. I made sure to arrive early to meet with the pack like we used to but none of the others were there. I wandered around and finally found them in the library standing between the shelves talking quietly. I put on my best fake smile and said, "Hey guys." Everyone froze and all of their expressions turned to stone.

"Hello Stiles," Scott greeted in monotone. His once warm, friendly dark brown eyes had turned cold. He moved to stand in front of Lydia and Malia with Kira at his side.

I started silently counting my fingers against my thigh again. My smile fell slightly but I tried my best to keep it there as I asked, "So what is everyone talking about?"

Lydia smiled sickly sweet from her place on Scotty's right when she answered, "I'd tell you but we all think it would be for the best if you stayed out of the supernatural business for a while. Ya know since you're a weak human and all." Malia was growling lowly and I saw her eyes flash blue from where she was standing a little farther back than Lydia and to Scott's left. Kira was frowning but rather than say anything she placed her hand on Scott's shoulder when he moved a little bit in front of her in a protective manner.

I dropped my fake smile and turned to leave for class. "Okay then I guess I'll just see you guys at lunch."

I took my usual seat next to the window in Mrs.Smith's class. English was always one of my best subjects. I looked out the window getting lost in the beautiful yellow-orange of the sunrise.

Danny drew my attention away from the window when he walked over. The light reflected in his eyes turning them red for a second before his body blocked the pretty light and cast a shadow over me. I felt a moment of panic before he said cheerfully, "Hey Stiles! I'm really glad you're back and well."

"Hey Danny, I'm really glad to be back. I'm super behind though," I told him while discreetly counting the fingers on one hand under the desk. When I counted five I took a deep breath and calmed just a little bit.

Not noticing he continued, "I could come over after school and help you get caught up if you want. No tracing any text this time though." I nodded in agreement just as the teacher walked in. He hurried to his seat letting the light return and easing more of my anxiety.

Half way through the day the bell rang signaling it was lunch time. I slowly made my way to the lunchroom avoiding people as much as possible in the overly crowded hallway. I went through the line and grabbed a tray of the disgusting food that school tried to pass off as healthy. I looked around for the pack but I couldn't find them so I sat down at the empty table we used to sit at. Everyone in the cafeteria was loud and it was overwhelming. I started counting my fingers again to keep the embarrassment and panic at bay.

Danny soon joined me with a sad smile. "They started sitting outside while you were gone most likely for privacy." I frowned as I nodded at him.

"Thanks for telling me Danny. They've all been a bit preoccupied; it's no wonder they forgot to mention it." I pushed the shitty school food around my tray. Danny nodded with that same sad smile.

We sat in silence for a while focusing on our food. Just before lunch ended I asked, "Do you maybe want to come over to study tomorrow after school?"

He looked up at me in surprise and said, "I'd love to Stiles." I nodded as I stood up with my tray.

"Cool thanks Danny." He smiled brightly and stood up too.

After school I went to the station to see Dad. Everyone greeted me as soon as I walked through the door. "Hey Stiles," they all said.

"Hey everyone. Do you guys know where my dad is?" I asked in return.

Parrish nodded coming from his desk, "Come on I'll take you to him."

I followed him to Dad's office. "Thank you Officer Parrish."

"Please just call me Jordan," he said.

I replied, "Alright then, thank you Jordan." He smiled and I went into Dad's office making sure to shut the door behind me.

Dad was doing paperwork no doubt related to the nogitsune when I walked in. He looked up when he heard me. "Hey son."

I sat down in the old worn brown chair in front of Dad's cluttered desk. "Hey Pops."

After our short exchange of words we sat quietly and did our work. Dad would occasionally look at me and let out a worried sigh but he never said anything so neither did I.

On my way out of dad's office I noticed Jordan at his desk. I waved at him as I said, "Bye Jordan." 

He waved back with a small smile. "Bye Stiles."

That night instead of sleeping I stayed up and finished reading the book. It provided a much needed distraction. However, every so often my mind would wander back to the pack and their actions throughout the day. They all sat together and avoided me even in class. They would share hushed whispers then go silent when I tried to talk to them. I guess there must already be a new supernatural threat and they're trying to give me some time to recover after the nogitsune.

The next morning was much the same as the first. Dad was sitting at the kitchen table with the newspaper and a cup of coffee when I came in after my shower. "Morning son," he said.

"Morning daddio," I responded and poured some coffee for myself adding cream and sugar unlike dad who drank his black.

He watched me for a moment before letting out a tired sigh. "Look son I know you're still having nightmares," I opened my mouth to interrupt but he held up a finger, "no let me finish. That's perfectly fine. It's normal even. However, I'm worried about you because they honestly seem to just be getting worse. I think you need to talk to someone and you clearly don't want to talk to me which is also fine but please Stiles talk to someone."

I nodded when he finished. "Alright dad I'll talk to someone. Actually Danny is coming over later today so we can study."

He smiled for the first time in days. He was practically beaming, his smile was so bright. "Thank you son. That sounds like a great idea," he said.

I tried to smile back but I'm sure it looked more like a grimace. I pointed to the door and said, "Alright dad I've got to get going." He nodded and went back to his newspaper while I grabbed the keys to Roscoe.

I didn't try to find the pack like I did the day before instead I went to find coach Finstock. He was in his messy office when I finally found him. Seeing him sitting behind his desk that had papers strewn all over it made a swell of panic start in my chest so I started counting my fingers and closed his office door behind me. "Hey Coach look I think I need to take a break from the team for a while," I told him.

He looked at me like I had cursed his mother. "Why the hell would you need to do that, Stilinski?" he asked.

I shrugged casually but answered anyway. "Um after everything that has happened I've been having some problems and I think it would be better for myself and the team if I took a break for a while."

He just stared at me with his mouth open. I shifted uncomfortably under his gaze and started counting my fingers faster hoping to keep the panic at bay. However, it wasn't working so I took another look around. Behind Coach there was a chalk board that had lacrosse plays drawn on it. To the left there was a small filing cabinet and a shelf that had books on it. To the right there was a larger cabinet and multiple boxes holding multiple random objects as well as papers and files.

Coach sighs, "Look Stilinski I'd love to argue about how the team needs you and you can't quit but I don't have time for that right now and you look seconds away from passing out in my office so let's compromise. How about you do better in my class and come once a week to practice where all you have to do is hang out with the team and I'll let you quit otherwise get the hell out of my office."

I nodded fast and started backing up towards the door. "That sounds perfect Coach, thank you," I said. He nodded back and waved a hand signaling me to leave.

I talked to Danny before Mrs. Smith's class after leaving Coachs office and told him what had happened. He seemed surprised and kinda sad until I told him about the Coach's request to come to practice once a week then he brightened again. "Hey that's a great idea and we could always sit with the rest of the team during lunch," he said smiling. I nodded my agreement just as the teacher walked in.

The bell that signalled lunch sounded shriller than usual and for a moment I thought I saw bright yellow hair falling in waves over leather clad shoulders but I blinked and she was gone. Looks like the exhaustion was really starting to get to me I thought as I sighed and made my way to the lunchroom counting my fingers carefully.

After going through the line I waited a moment looking for Danny. He was sitting with the team right beside the pack who were whispering quietly. I frowned but started making my way towards Danny because I knew I wouldn't be welcome to sit with the pack today.

Just as I had made it between the two tables I heard growling and looked towards the pack frowning in confusion. "Don't even think about sitting here Stilinski. We're discussing grown up business and-" Lydia started but Danny thankfully cut her off by slinging an arm over my shoulder causing me to stiffen and start counting my fingers before forcing myself to relax.

"Hey Stiles! Come on man I saved you a seat right beside me. Everyone wanted you to sit by them but I told them you were my bestie now so you had to sit by me," he said loud and overly cheerfully. I tried smiling at him but it turned into a grimace when I noticed everyone was watching now.

"I noticed when I was looking for the table," I turned from the pack, "I was actually just about to come sit but I thought I heard something." We started making our way to the end of the teams table closest to the doors of the cafeteria and I asked, "Do you think I should tell the guys about my conversation with Coach?"

Before we could sit Lydia scoffed. "What the fuck do you think you're doing Stilinski? You already took Allison from us now what you're trying to take Danny and the entire lacrosse team? Well news flash Stiles you're only 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bone you have nothing to offer them and when they realize that they'll leave you behind just like we did."

Danny pulled me down next to him and the entire team had turned to face the pack now. One of the guys who was newer said, "Well I don't see how that could ever happen only a true Bitch would be friends with someone for what they could give them."

Another one of the guys who was taller than the first and had brown hair instead of blond said, "Exactly. Sure Stilinski can be annoying and isn't the most physically fit but he's an amazing friend and he's always been loyal to you all."

A girl at the table behind the packs that I have History with speaks up next. "Stiles has always been incredibly kind to me and everyone else I know. Even when he was being a sarcastic douche he would never do anything that would really hurt someone's feelings. However, it seems you would Lydia. How could any of you just sit by and let her talk about your friend like that?"

Everything was quiet for a minute after that but people slowly started going back to their lunch and conversations. It didn't help though because I felt like I couldn't breathe. My heart was beating so fast I thought it might just burst from my chest like I'd ripped Scotts from his. My vision was slowly starting to fade then it felt like a rubber band snapped against my ribs right over the center of my chest. I felt it once more than another time and one more after that. All of a sudden I felt unimaginable pain crash down on me. It was like having my arms and legs ripped from my body while I was being set on fire and stabbed.

It was getting harder and harder to breathe. I reached out to Danny trying to get his attention. "Help," I mumbled, moving to stand once I knew he'd heard me. We made it out of the cafeteria before my eyes slipped closed. The last thing I remember seeing was a tall young woman with light brown hair who was wearing a pair of jeans, a t-shirt, boots, and a leather jacket. She looked familiar but I couldn't place where I knew her from. She was smiling at me sadly and right before my eyes closed I thought I saw hers flash.

When I woke up there were tears streaming down my face and I still felt like my limbs were being ripped from my body. It was then I realized it wasn't my limbs being ripped away it was my pack bonds. I knew this could be worse because I could still feel two bonds in my chest that were barely being kept together. I latched onto them with every ounce of strength I had willing them to stay together and keep me grounded. A small gasp slipped past my lips as they solidified like ropes and started glowing golden. The pain lessened significantly allowing me to finally breathe again.

With a clearer head I was able to notice where I was and what was happening around me. I was in Danny's car and he was driving towards what looked like my house. He must have carried me out of the school after I passed out. "What happened?" I groaned.

He looked at me quickly before returning his eyes to the road. "I think you were having a panic attack. Then, you just passed out. I was kinda freaking out but I figured taking you home was the best idea," he said.

I nodded and rubbed my aching chest. "Thank you Danny," I thought for a second before making up my mind, "If you don't want to go back to school you could stay and we could study like we planned."

He smiled and looked at me after pulling into my driveway. "I think that's a great idea. I don't think it's a good idea to leave you alone right now anyways." I agreed and we got out of the car.

I unlocked the front door closing and locking it back behind us. We stopped by the kitchen to grab some snacks before going up to my room. Danny walked in before me but stopped abruptly causing me to walk straight into his back. I swayed on my feet and looked over his shoulder while rubbing my chest again to see Derek and Peter standing in front of the window. "Derek? Peter? What are you guys doing here? Are you okay? Did something happen?"

Danny frowns then asks, "Derek? I thought he was your cousin Miguel. And who is Peter?" Peter raised an eyebrow amusement clearly in his expression.

Derek thankfully covered for me, "Miguel is my brother and Peter is my Uncle. Anyways Stiles could we talk to you in private for a minute?"

I nodded and motioned to the hallway. "Yeah I'll be right there just give me a second." They both went out to the hall without another word and I turned to Danny. "Okay I'm going to go talk to them real quick then we can get started," I said.

He smiled and said, "Alright I'll just make myself comfortable," he frowned, "just be careful, okay you've already passed out once today and I'm worried."

"I know Danny but I'll be okay." He nodded and I went out to the hallway.

"What can I do for you boys?" I asked, rubbing my chest again.

"Yesterday the others told me and Peter you were taking a break from all of the supernatural stuff which seemed odd. Then just a little while ago our pack bonds flared to life with you and each other and you were in pain and panicking so we came to check on you," Derek explained.

"Actually the others decided I needed that break," I sighed, "and the pain and panic was them breaking their pack bonds to me. As for the ones I have with you guys I'm really not sure I just remember reaching for them when I first woke up. Thanks for checking on me Sourwolf, Creeperwolf." Peter frowned and Derek furrowed his eyebrows but they nodded so I started walking them down the stairs.

"Text me when you guys make it to the loft," I instructed while I was opening the door.

"I will," they said and started to walk out of the door.

I waved and said, "Bye Der. Bye Peter"

They waved back. "Bye Stiles."

Once they were gone I locked the door and walked back upstairs to find Danny sitting on my bed with his books pulled out. "So," he looked up with a smile, "what do you want to start with?"

I thought about it while I sat down at my desk. "How about math?" I asked. He nodded and pulled his Precalculus book into his lap.

"Let's get started then," he said.

We studied until the sun started setting then decided to call it quits for the day. "So Stiles, why did Derek and Peter stop by?" he asked.

I shrugged. "They wanted to check up on me."

Danny nodded with a small smile and said, "I'm glad they're doing that Stiles. I need to get home soon but we can study some more Thursday after school if you want."

I agreed and walked him to his car. "Bye Danny I'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye Stiles I'll see you tomorrow. Oh and please text me when your dad gets home" he said with a wave as he got in his car. I agreed and he drove away.

When I got back to my room I checked my phone to see text from both Peter and Derek. I opened Peters first.

From Peter: We just got home Stiles. Can you tell me more about what happened today?

I sighed and thought back to what happened.

To Peter: Well I was going to sit down during lunch which led to an argument and I started having a panic attack. Then I felt like something was snapping and a lot of pain. Danny got me out of the cafeteria but I passed out so he started bringing me home. I woke up in his car and realized what was going on. I could feel my bonds with you and Der so I grabbed onto those but they felt like they were crumbling. All I could think about was how they were the only thing keeping me grounded and that I wouldn't let them break like the others.

From Peter: Jesus Stiles. Are you okay?

To Peter: Not really but I have you, Der, my dad, and Danny so I'll be alright.

From Peter: Okay Stiles. We'd do anything for you. Speaking of which is there anything I can do for you?

To Peter: I know. Actually I finished the book you left on pack dynamics this morning.

From Peter: I'll bring you another tomorrow. Any preferences?

To Peter: No.

From Peter: Alright I'll bring one about emissaries and druids.

To Peter: Thanks Peter.

After that I opened Dereks.

From Sourwolf: Just got back

To Sourwolf: Good. Thanks again for checking on me

From Sourwolf: Anytime Stiles. Are you gonna be ok until your dad gets home I know he's working late

To Sourwolf: Yeah I'll be ok. I'm gonna get some sleep soon. I'm exhausted. Talk to you in the morning Der

From Sourwolf: Goodnight Stiles. Talk to you in the morning

I went to get something to eat before showering. By the time I was out Dad was home. I sent a quick text to Danny letting him know and saying goodnight. Then I made my way downstairs. Dad was at the kitchen table with a sandwich. He looked at me then sighed. "What happened son?" he asked.

I sighed and sat down at the table in front of him before recounting the day's events to him. "So as you can see it's been a crazy day but I'm okay now. I just wanted to let you know what was going on."

His eyes held confusion and surprise but no disbelief. I was relieved at the sight. "Jesus son I'm so sorry. Thank you for telling me," he said.

I nodded with a yawn. "You're welcome. Thanks for believing me. I'm gonna go get some sleep now though so I'll see you in the morning Dad."

He smiled and kissed my head. "Alright kiddo sleep well. I love you," he said.

"I love you too Dad. Sleep well," I told him making my way up the stairs.

***1 Month Later***

I was sitting on the nemeton with an exact copy of myself looking back at me. "When is a door not a door Stiles?" it questioned with a smirk and lifeless eyes.

I felt like I couldn't breathe but I forced out the answer anyways. "W-when it's a j-jar."

It started laughing gleefully. "Like that one is?" it asked.

No no no the door couldn't still be open. I was frozen. This couldn't be true. The nogitsune had to be lying.

Its laughter got louder and more manic as the seconds passed. "I told you, you couldn't beat me you dumb little boy." It was standing now and coming towards me.

I jumped up from the tree root and ran towards the door. Just as I reached it a hand came down on my shoulder. "Stiles, Stiles, Stiles when will you learn?" It was me again now and I was it.

Scotty had sent a text saying I needed to be there for a pack meeting with everyone else in 20 minutes. We couldn't keep the delight off our face. We finally had a chance to take care of all of them once and for all.

We arrived at the loft 5 minutes late to make sure everyone else was already here. We looked around the parking lot and noticed Dad's cruiser along with Danny's Prius, Jackson's Porsche, Melissa's minivan, Cora's very own Camaro, and Erica's new SUV. Looks like everyone really is here then. We made quick work of surrounding the building with mountain ash then catching it on fire. It was convinced this was just karmic justice but I knew it was just cruel. I wanted it to stop but I had no control.

All of the wolves came flying down the stairs as soon as they smelt the smoke. The humans were a little slower but not much. Everyone tried to escape but the mountain ash stopped the wolves and the flames stopped the humans. We laughed while they all begged for their lives.

I was screaming in my mind while I watched my family burn to death. It was laughing at me the entire time. When only Danny and Der were left alive it stopped laughing. "Come on now Stiles let's have a little fun with these two," it said.

We drug Danny away from the fire and just outside the mountain ash first. Then we started taunting Derek. "Oh look at poor Derek, he's had the last of his family burned alive for a third time." "You know you could have prevented this if you'd just killed us while you had the chance." "Come on Der doesn't this remind you of when Kate used you and killed your whole family."

Just as Derek was on the brink of death we started in on Danny so he could watch at least a little bit. We started by breaking each of his fingers. Then we moved on to his toes. Next we ripped off all of his nails. After that we broke his arms and legs. Then we pulled out all of his teeth. Finally, just as Derek took his last breath, we broke his neck. Now that my family is gone it is going to move on to the rest of the town. All I could do was scream inside of my head and beg it to stop.

I woke up screaming and begging for it to stop. My dad came running and wrapped me in his muscled arms. Years of being the Beacon County sheriff more evident than ever. "I'm here son, calm down. Come on it was just a nightmare. You're going to be fine. Look at me, it's gone and everyone is safe." 

I slowly calmed down with his soothing words, but I couldn't stop the sob that escaped my lips. "I can't do this Dad. I tried staying for you but I just can't do this anymore. I need to leave. Please just let me leave." 

He tightened his grip while I rested my forehead against his shoulder. "Okay son okay just promise me you won't go alone." I nodded my agreement knowing that if I went alone I would be back home before I was even gone for an hour.

Word Count: 5,134

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. I originally started this as a one shot on Wattpad. However, I've recently decided to make it longer and post it on here as well. I hope you all enjoy this fic. I am still writing so please feel free to leave constructive criticism or requests for future chapters. Have a wonderful day and stay safe.


	2. Chapter 2

My phone dinged alerting me that I had received a text. I slid my finger across the screen to unlock it and opened my messages. Ethan had texted asking me to check on Danny and apologize for him because he had left with Chris Argent and Isaac as soon as school was over and we went on winter break. After typing out and sending my agreement I went down to the kitchen for breakfast.  


It was Thursday so I knew Danny would be here soon. I started making chocolate chip pancakes because they were his favorite. Danny came walking in just before they were done. “Hey, these will be done soon if you want to sit,” I told him.  


He nodded and went to the coffee pot to pour himself a cup of coffee. “Do you want a cup?” he asked after he made his. I nodded and he smiled at me while pouring a cup for me.  


When he handed it to me I took a sip then said, “Thanks Danny it’s just the way I like it.” He smiled brighter in response and moved to set up two plates and some silverware on the small, round dining table while I finished the pancakes.  


Once I was done cooking I took a plate stacked high with pancakes over and sat down beside him. When he finally got a good look at the pancakes he beamed at me. “Thank you Stiles. These are my favorite.” I tried to smile back at him and managed a small one.  


“So Ethan texted me this morning asking me to apologize for him. Are you okay?” I asked after he’d piled some of the pancakes on his plate.  


He took a bite then shook his head. “Not really but it’s not because of Ethan,” he sighed, “after everything that has happened my parents think I should leave Beacon Hills the day after Christmas.”  


I was gapping at him. I couldn’t believe what I had just heard. “Danny please please tell me you aren’t joking.”  


He frowned at me and said, “Of course I’m not joking.”  


I let out a relieved sigh and said, “That makes this a lot easier to say. I need to leave Danny. I can’t stay here anymore. Dad said last night that as long as someone goes with me he’ll let me go.”  


It was Danny's turn to gape at me. “You’re leaving?” he questioned.  


I nodded. “I have to, Danny. I can’t stay here any more, it's slowly killing me. I had no clue how to tell you especially not after everything.”  


He sighed and said, “Okay Stiles I think it’s time for us to have a conversation about what’s been happening since the start of Sophomore year.”  


I froze trying to think of what I could tell him without revealing the supernatural. However, before I could even start spinning a new web of lies Danny sighs again and says, “Don’t even think about it Stiles you’re gonna include everything about the werewolves and other supernatural creatures since then.”  


I took a deep breath and nodded. “Fine, we should probably finish breakfast then move to the living room first.”  


We finished our chocolate chip pancakes and put the dishes in the sink. Then we went to the living room. Danny sat down in the chair and I sat down on the couch in front of him. I looked down at my hands and said, “Okay well I should start the night before the first day. I had listened in on one of my Dads phone calls and heard that some joggers had found half of a dead body in the woods. I went to Scott's and convinced him to come searching for the other half with me. My dad caught me so I had to leave him out there and he got bit. The alpha who bit him was murdering the people involved in the Hale fire so Derek convinced Scott to help him find out who it was. We found out it was his Uncle Peter and he'd become alpha by killing Laura. Anyways Peter killed Kate Argent then with help from me and Jackson Derek killed him and became the alpha.  


"After that Derek gave Jackson, Isaac, Erica, and Boyd the bite. Jackson became the Kanima who was controlled by Matt then Gerard Argent who had come for revenge and to get the bite to cure his cancer. Scott was working with him but double crossed him and poisoned him. Lydia brought Peter back from the dead. Her true love turned Jackson into a real werewolf.  


"Next was the Alpha Pack who killed Erica and Boyd and had Cora. They wanted Derek to kill us and join them or they'd kill us all. The darach was after the Alpha Pack and was committing human sacrifices to gain power. Scott became a True Alpha. Derek gave up his alpha spark to save Cora. Me, Scott, and Allison did a ritual that let us save our parents by sacrificing ourselves to the Nemeton. The darach gave Deucalion his eyesight back but he wounded her. Peter is the one who delivered the killing blow however.  


"Finally we get to me or well I guess the Nogitsune who possessed me. The ritual left a darkness around our hearts and a door open in our minds. The nogitsune got through my door and well he killed a lot of people including Allison and Aiden. We eventually defeated him though when Scott bit him destroying his body and he was captured in a box made from the wood of the nemeton.”  


Danny sat and stared at me for a long moment when I was finished. It made me uncomfortable so I started counting my fingers. Each time I counted ten a little of the tension seemed to fade.  


I had just finished another set when I heard Danny inhale and say, “Jesus Christ. Okay well first you are not the nogitsune. Second, you can come with me if you’d like. It might actually make this easier for both me and my parents as well as you and your dad. Third, tell Ethan I understand and he’s forgiven. Finally Jesus Christ.”  


I couldn’t believe any of this was real no matter how many times I counted my fingers. My breath was coming faster and faster. I couldn’t breathe. My heart was racing. I was freezing but I could feel sweat beading on my forehead. My hands were trembling. I was shaking like a leaf. This wasn’t real. Nothing was real. Danny was just another way for the nogitsune to get to me. This house was just a way for him to make me feel secure.  


All of a sudden Danny was there holding his steady hands out in front of him so I could see them. His voice was calm when it came through the haze. “Come on Stiles count with me. One. Two,” he put down a finger after each number,” Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten. There ya go. Come on, breathe Stiles.”  


I was finally calm enough to notice my breathing had slowed to match Danny’s and my heart was no longer racing. Everything still felt a little unreal but I was slowly accepting that it was. “Thank you Danny for everything,” I told the amazing man in front of me. He nodded and we started watching The Polar Express.  


After the movie we decided to go Christmas shopping together. Then we went home and baked Christmas cookies for everyone. Finally we decorated the house until Dad got home.  


When he walked through the door he immediately greeted the both of us. “Hey boys. How are you doing today?” he asked.  


I looked at Danny before I said anything. He squeezed my hand and gave me a reassuring smile. I took a deep breath and said, “Actually Daddio there’s something we wanted to talk to you about. Danny’s parents think it would be best if he leaves beacon Hills after Christmas. We were talking and Danny said I could go with him which meets the condition you set last night.”  


He sat down heavily in his recliner. “Jesus Kid, that's only three days away,” he sighed and rubbed his forehead, “alright Son you need to go and I trust Danny so it’s fine. Have you told the pa - I mean your friends yet?”  


Danny smirked and I laughed lightly. “It’s alright Dad he knows about the pack and werewolves. And no I haven’t told them yet. Everyone is supposed to be here soon so I’ll tell them then.”  


He sagged in what looked like relief. “Good Son,” he said and we went back to decorating while he ate some of the cookies we’d made.  


Everyone arrived one by one starting with Jordan and ending with Jackson who was facetiming Danny from London. We directed everyone to the living room and stood in front of the television. Danny handed his phone to Der and said, “Okay well I guess the first thing I should say is I know. Next is my parents think me leaving Beacon Hills would be for the best after everything that’s happened. Finally, Stiles is coming with me.”  


They all sat frozen in shocked silence except for Dad who looked amused by the expressions on their faces. It was Jackson who spoke first. “Good Stilinski you need out of that hellmouth,” he said. I smiled at his reference. Finding out Jax was a secret Buffy fan was one of the highlights of the last month.  


Jordan voiced his agreement next. “You know I’ve thought you needed to get out of here for a while now Stiles.”  
Derek and Peter looked at each other before Peter said, “We’ll come with you if you’ll have us.”  


I thought about it and I could see them getting more anxious by the second. “I’d love to have you guys come with us but for now we need someone here. I need someone to help take care of Dad and I need someone to make sure Scott doesn’t get everyone killed before I’ve made it out of town. Once we have everything settled though I expect you to catch the first flight.”  


They were both clearly upset so I pulled the two older men from the couch and into a hug. “It’s just for a little bit and I’ll call every day I promise. I really need someone here though or I won’t feel comfortable leaving. I’m trusting you two to take care of the people I hold most dear to me because I know I can rely on you no matter what.”  


I could feel their surprise and happiness at me trusting them so deeply coming through the pack bonds so I sent back my unrelenting faith and unconditional love. They both squeezed a little tighter, and I could feel four more pack bonds sing to life deep in my chest just as strong and stable as the two I already had.  


When I finally pulled away from Derek and Peter everyone had happy tears streaming down their faces and huge grins. They looked more content than I’d ever seen them. Even Dad looked as happy as when Mom was still alive.  


After that we all sat around and watched Christmas movies until 5:00 p.m. when Danny's mom and dad joined us. They took my and Danny’s place on the couch while we went to go cook dinner for everyone. He was responsible for chopping the veggies while I cooked the actual meal. Tonight we decided on chicken pot pie so while he was chopping I prepared the chicken.  


Once dinner was done we all sat down in the living room to eat. We all talked and joked the entire time, stuffing our faces between delighted laughs. Jax stayed on the phone happy to listen and make his own jokes because he’d finally found a place to fit in and people who accepted him for who he was.  


Everyone stayed over that night most of us falling asleep in the living room laying on each other in a giant puppy pile. However, it didn’t last long because I woke up crying screaming for my pack.  


I was sitting in the living room with my pack when I heard the door creak open. I looked over to it and saw a bandaged hand coming through followed by a body. The bandages fell away to reveal an exact copy of myself. “The door’s still open Stiles. I’m still here. You thought you could get rid of me but you were wrong.”  


It kept coming closer, one step at a time, going on and on about the door being open. When it finally got close enough to touch me it laughed and placed a hand on my shoulder. “Don’t you get it Stiles we’ll always be together.”  


I was trapped in my head once again watching as the nogitsune took control. It walked up the stairs to the quest room where Jordan was sleeping. It used my hands to tear out his throat. Next it moved to my room where Danny’s mom and dad were sleeping. It took my bat and bashed in their heads. Finally it moved back down to the living room where everyone else was. It grabbed the lighter from my pocket and set the edge of the blanket wrapped around Peter on fire.  


I was trying my best to force it out but no matter how hard I tried to gain control nothing worked. I pounded against the barrier in my head but I wasn’t strong enough. I was never strong enough. Tears were pouring down my face and every time I tried to find the pack bonds I knew were supposed to be there I came up empty handed. I sobbed in my mind and the nogitsune laughed. “You can’t find any bonds because no one wants you Stiles.”  


Danny, whose chest I was sleeping on, wrapped his arms tighter around me and whispered soothing words in my ear. “Shh it’s all over now Stiles. It’s just you, me, and the pack. We’re all safe.” Der, who was sleeping on Dannys right, reached out to hold my hand while rubbing circles into my wrist and making a gentle rumbling sound. Peter, who was laying by our feet on Dannys left, started rubbing circles into my ankle and moved closer.  


It took a minute but I finally calmed down. The first thing I did was reach for the bonds. When all of them were there humming with concern I felt the rest of the tension ease and my eyes slipped closed once more.  


The next morning when I woke up Danny was in the kitchen making breakfast and Peter and Der were pressed into my sides holding onto me. I carefully dislodged myself and made my way to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. Danny already had one made and waiting for me. “Thanks,” I said when he handed it to me.  


He nodded and took the cinnamon rolls out of the oven. “You’re welcome Stiles,” he said then screamed, “Breakfast is ready! Get up!”  


Everyone came stumbling in and sat down at the table. We all ate then spent the day packing up most of my things. Everyone stayed the night again except this time it was a nightmare free night.  


We spent the next day packing up all of Danny’s things even though it was Christmas Eve. That night however we all went back to my house and opened one gift while Elf played in the background.  


We each chose one gift and sat down in a circle. Danny went first. He had grabbed a small, sleek black box. He opened it to find a $100 Armani gift card. He looked up trying to figure out who had got him the gift. When he finally found out it was Peter he thanked him.  


Next was Dad who was sitting on Dannys right. He had a poorly wrapped box. Inside was a Colt 1877 Thunderer D.A.41 Caliber Revolver. Dad immediately looked to Jordan who nodded. He thanked him and we moved on.  


Der was next. He was holding a box wrapped in paper with little snowmen on it. He pulled out an orange and blue t-shirt that had Miguel on the back. He looked at me first then Danny when I shook my head. They both looked each other in the eye then burst out laughing. “My god that was the worst lie I’d ever heard,” Danny said. Derek nodded in agreement and thanked him quickly.  


Now it was Peter's turn. He was holding the gift I’d wrapped in shiny red paper. He carefully opened it to reveal a picture of Der in drag looking murderous that me and Danny took one night when the Queens practically forced him into one of their outfits. Peter was smiling when he looked at me and said, “Thank you for this Stiles.” I nodded and we moved on.  


Jordan was up. He had an even more poorly wrapped box than the one Dad opened. Inside was a Tac Force TF-759BR Tactical Assisted Opening Folding Knife. He thanked Dad who’d obviously got it for him.  


It was Danny's Dad's turn. He was holding a neatly wrapped box that had Merry Christmas all over it. There was an old Battleship game inside. He kissed his wife and thanked her.  


Next was Danny's mom. She was holding a long white jewelry box. She opened it slowly to reveal a necklace with a wooden pendant that has a straight line with a triangle on each side of it carved into it. She pulled me into a hug and said, “Thank you sweetie it’s beautiful.”  


Finally it was my turn. I had a box that was wrapped in blue paper with snowflakes on it. I opened it carefully and saw a red leather jacket. I launched myself at Der before anyone even got a chance to see what was inside. “Thank you so much Der. It’s perfect. I love it.”  


After opening the gifts we all finished the movie and went to sleep. My dreams weren’t peaceful that night but they weren’t as bad as they could have been. Being surrounded by my pack seems to help settle me.  


The next day was Christmas. We all ate a big breakfast then went back to our circle to finish opening our gifts. I went first this time. Danny's mom and dad had gotten me a bunch of books. Jordan got me a new baseball bat. Peter got me an anti possession charm necklace. Danny got me a key with a Batman key chain and a red leather bound enchanted journal so it would never run out of pages. Dad gave me a letter from my mom and her wedding ring.  


Danny’s dad got their wedding vows written in calligraphy for his wife. I got his dad a bracelet with a pendant that matched the one on the necklace for Danny’s mom. Danny got them a picture of the two of us professionally framed and a calendar with pictures of him as he grew up.  


Jordan got a book about different supernatural creatures from Danny. I got him a book about hellhounds, a necklace like Danny’s moms, and a picture of him and Dad.  


Derek got Peter a basketball. Danny got him a book on magic users and a book on supernatural laws. I got him a black and grey wolf plush that had Uncle Peter on the ID tag and a translated copy of the Argent bestiary.  


I got Derek a solid black wolf plush that had Sourwolf on the ID tag, a picture of everyone at family dinner, and a necklace that had a wooden wolf head charm. He also got a pair of black heels from Danny and a copy of Goodnight Moon from Peter.  


Danny got Dad a picture of me professionally framed and a calendar. I made him a scrapbook and two wooden rings. When he opened them I said, “Mom knows you loved her Dad and she loved you too so she would want you to move on and be happy.” He hugged me then opened his last gift which was a small wolf statue.  


Dad got Danny a pocket knife with his name engraved on it. Jordan got him a set of throwing knives. Der got him a new laptop. His mom and dad got him a family photo and gave him his grandfather's wedding ring. I made him a wooden hula man and got him a bracelet as well as a picture of us, his parents, and my dad.  


After all of our gifts were opened we facetimed Jackson. When he answered we saw Isaac, Ethan, and Chris in the background. We all exchanged pleasantries then just enjoyed our last day together.  


That night we all slept in the living room together including Jordan and Danny’s parents. It was peaceful and exactly what we needed before we left in the morning.  


We all had breakfast together then everyone started loading boxes into Danny’s car the next morning. While everyone was loading boxes I walked through my room to make sure I hadn’t forgotten anything. When I was sure I didn’t I laid my red hoodie on my bed along with a note that said goodbye addressed to the McCall Pack. Before I left I opened my window but I shut and locked the door behind me on my way out.  


I sat a box down by the door that I had filled with some of my t-shirts and two blankets for Der and Peter so they could have something that smelled like me until they could finally join us.  


By the time I made it downstairs everyone was done and waiting. I smiled sadly and walked over to Jordan. I gave him a hug and said, “Keep Dad safe Jordan but keep yourself safe too. I’ll see you soon.”  


“I will Stiles,” he hugged me tighter, “I’ll see you soon.”  


Next I went to Danny’s mom and dad. I gave both of them a hug. “You’ll keep an eye on our boy and make sure he calls us won’t you sweetie?” his mom asked. I promised I would and walked over to Peter.  


“Hey Creeperwolf. I’m gonna miss you but you’ll be joining us soon enough. Hold the fort down and I’ll see you real soon alright,” I said while giving him a bear hug. He nodded and scented me before shoving me into Derek.  


I laughed for a second before wrapping him up in a bear hug too. “Same goes for you Der. I’m really gonna miss you but you’ll be with us again in no time at all.” He ran his fingers through my hair and hugged a little tighter before letting go. “Oh and boys I left a box of things for you outside my bedroom door. I thought they might help while we’re away,” I said before moving to dad.  


I clung to him like I’d never see him again. “I will call everyday and we’ll do weekly facetime dinners. I’m going to miss you so much Daddy,” I said while tears started silently falling down my cheeks. He held me as tight as he possibly could.  


“I’m gonna miss you too Mieczyslaw,” he started crying too, “I love you son.”  


I kissed his cheek and said, “I love you too Dad.” We hugged for a moment longer before he finally pulled away and pushed me towards Danny.  


“Ready to go?” he asked. I nodded and he grabbed my hand to comfort me.  


We all made our way outside. Danny let my hand go when we reached the car and got into the driver's seat. I got into the passengers and with a final wave to our pack we left Beacon Hills. 

Word Count: 3,997

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello lovely people. I'm sorry it took so long to get this out but here it is. I hope you all enjoyed the chapter and the moments between the pack. Please don't hate me for making Derek and Peter stay but I feel like Stiles wouldn't be able to leave his Dad alone to deal with Scott and the supernatural problems in Beacon Hills. I was thinking about making another book once this one is done that would include scenes from the month long time skip and anything else anyone might want to read. If you'd be interested in reading it let me know. If you have questions please feel free to ask. All requests are welcome. Have a wonderful day and stay safe.


	3. Chapter 3

We had been driving for three hours when I finally thought to ask, “Where exactly are we going, Danny?”  


He started laughing. “Oh Jesus Stiles we’re both idiots,” he took a breath and turned into a drive-thru, “we’re going to a cabin my Grandad owned in Michigan. He left it to my parents when he died. We have a couple stops to make along the way through the first of which is a lake house for us to rest in.”  


I nodded and went back to sitting quietly while he ordered us cheeseburgers and curly fries.  


“Thank you, Danny,” I said when he handed me my food and drink. He beamed then shoved a fry in his mouth.  


We drove for another 17 hours stopping every few hours for a restroom break and to get snacks. Danny and I switched seats halfway through the drive so he could get some rest. Two hours before we arrived at our destination I tried to wake Danny up for our usual break. “Hey wake up,” I said while shaking his shoulder.  


He groaned and pushed my hand away. “Five more minutes please.”  


The corner of my mouth twitched up and I turned off the car. “Okay I’ll go get the snacks and you can sleep.” He mumbled happily while I got out of the car.  


The first thing I did was locate the bathroom because after three hours and two energy drinks my bladder was full. I relieved myself then washed my hands before exiting the restroom.  


After that, I went to get us both some drinks. I was about to open the glass door so I could get to the drinks but I froze. I thought I could see Allison standing behind me. I turned quickly but there was no one there. I started counting my fingers but there were only ten. I sighed and grabbed two bottles of water, two Dr. Peppers, and two white Monsters.  


Next, I went to get some food. I picked up a bag of Funyuns, two packs of Sweet Tarts Ropes, a thing of Gummy Bears, and some beef jerky. I paid for everything before making my way back to the car.  


“You got to wake up now Danny,” I said while shaking his shoulder again. He grumbled but opened his eyes. “Do you need to use the bathroom?” I asked.  


He shook his head no and yawned. “Did you get drinks?” He asked while reaching for the bags.  


I nodded and said, “Of course I did. Will you hand me one of the Monsters and the bag of Gummy Bears please?”  


He gave them to me then opened a Dr. Pepper and took a drink. I put a few of the Gummy Bears into the Monster then ate a few more while starting the car and reversing out of the parking spot. “So we’re about two hours away from the lake house according to Google Maps.”  


He looked out the windows and nodded with a breathtaking smile. “Yeah,” he grabbed the Funyuns, “we’re almost there. My parents and I would stop here whenever we went to the Cabin for vacation. We’d spend hours playing in the water after they got some rest.” I grinned and took a drink of my Monster while he ate.  


We made the rest of the trip in silence only really speaking to ask for another drink or snack to eat. The sun was just starting to rise when I pulled into the driveway. We climbed out and stood next to the car to watch it. Once the sun was all the way up we grabbed our bags and made our way inside. Danny showed me around quickly then made his way to one of the rooms so he could shower and change into some fresh clothes.  


While he was doing that I made my way to the lake. It was just starting to freeze over around the edges. The grass was covered in frost and crunched under my feet with each step I took. The morning air had a deep chill that I hadn’t noticed earlier; my breaths came out in white puffs in front of me. I pulled my jacket tighter around me. It was serene and I felt lighter the longer I stood there.  


I let out an ecstatic laugh and smiled like I hadn’t since I found out werewolves were real. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and took a picture of the breathtaking scenery. I sent it to the pack group chat and decided to call them at a more reasonable time.  


When I finally went back inside Danny was out of the shower. He had on a red long sleeve v-neck, a pair of black jeans, and some fluffy socks. He was sitting on the couch in the living room with one of the books from the table open in his lap. He looked up and smiled when he heard me coming in. “Hey, I was thinking about running to the store to pick up some food so we can have a real meal while you shower. What do you want to eat?”  


I thought about it while I sat down next to him. “Well, how long are we staying?” I asked.  


“Today and tomorrow,” he set the book on the table, “We can get back on the road after breakfast on Thursday.”  


I nodded and said, “Well how about omelets for when you get back, quesadillas for lunch, and for dinner we could have tater tot casserole. Tomorrow we could make french toast for breakfast, grilled cheese and tomato soup for lunch, then sweet and sour chicken with fried rice for dinner. Thursday we could either have oatmeal or muffins.”  


He smiled and stood up. “That sounds delicious Stiles. Now go take a shower and get some sleep. I'll wake you up when I get back.” I nodded and watched him go before I made my way to the bathroom. I stopped by the room I had left my bag in to grab a white sweater, a pair of Beacon Hills High sweatpants, and my own fluffy socks.  


After my shower, I went back to the room and climbed under the blankets in bed. I tossed and turned for a while until I was finally able to get comfortable. Just as I was about to fall asleep I thought I heard my mom humming an old polish lullaby. I slept peacefully.  


A while later Danny came in and gently shook my shoulder. “Wake up breakfast is ready.”  


“Let me sleep,” I mumbled and snuggled further into the blankets.  


He chuckled quietly and said, “Nope, none of that come eat. You can go back to sleep later.”  


I groaned but sat up. “Fine, I'm up,” I said. I stretched and yawned before finally getting out of bed.  


He laughed and left the room. I followed after him. When I got to the kitchen he had already put an omelet on a plate and set it down at the table with a steaming cup of coffee. He was soon joining me with his own plate and cup. “Eat up we’ve got a relaxing day ahead of us,” he said. I gave him a small smile and took a bite.  


I made an obscene sound at the taste. “Fuck Danny these are amazing.”  


He beamed and said, “Thanks, Stiles.” I nodded and we both started eating.  


After breakfast, we decided to call the pack to let them know we were okay. We went to the living room and sat on the couch while I got my phone out. I pulled up Dad's contact and hit the little green button. He answered on the third ring. “Hello Son, how are you and Danny doing?”  


I put the phone on speaker and Danny said, “Hey Sheriff Stilinski, we’re both good. We just got to our first stop along the way.”  


“Yep we’re great and this place is great,” I confirmed.  
We heard footsteps in the background then Derek and Peter both saying, “Hi Stiles. Hi Danny.”  


We smiled when Dad shouted for them to give his phone back. “Sorry about that, boys. These overgrown puppies haven’t left the house since you guys did yesterday.” That caused us to laugh.  


We talked to the three of them until Dad had to leave for his shift at the station. I ended the call with a promise to call again tomorrow while Danny started calling Jackson.  


“Hello,” he greeted with an overly faked English accent that brought a smile to my and Danny's faces.  


“What’s up Bitch?” I said when Danny put the phone on speaker.  


“Ah, you know the usual just making fun of spastic little shits. How about you Jerk?”  


Before I could say anything Danny cut in, “We’re actually at my Aunt Grace's lake house.”  


We heard some noise in the background and then Jackson scoffed. “I can’t believe you got to go there before me, Stilinski especially with how enthralling that picture you sent was. Chris, Ethan, and Isaac all say hi by the way.”  


Even though he was trying to hide it I could feel how happy he was that we were no longer in Beacon Hills through the pack bond that sat firmly in my chest.  


“Tell them we said hi and I’ll add them to the group chat later so they can see the picture Stiles took too,” Danny said.  


I heard two cheers and a soft huff in the background as Jackson relayed the message and just like that three new bonds formed sitting snugly with the others. I slowly reached out to them and they all started wrapping around each other until every bond was interconnected and strengthened even farther.  


There were gasps coming from the phone and Danny then my Dad’s ringtone sounded from my phone. As soon as I answered he was shouting, “What the hell was that Kid?”  


Everyone went quiet and I rubbed my chest with a small smile. “Those were the pack bonds connecting,” I explained.  


Dad sighed but accepted it and said he had to go because he’d arrived at the station. I hung up with him only for Peter’s ringtone to start playing. I swiped to accept the call and said, “Hey Zombie Wolf.”  


“Hello, darling boy. Derek and I can feel everyone now, not just you and each other. Seeing as you were responsible for that I’m assuming you are for this as well,” he replied.  


I nodded even though he couldn’t see me. “You are correct Creeper but I have no clue how I’m doing any of this.”  


Danny said goodbye to Jax, Chris, Isaac, and Ethan quickly then hung up the phone. “I might have a theory about that,” he said.  


I motioned for him to continue and Peter hummed down the phone line. “Please inform us, Daniel.”  


Danny took a deep breath and explained, “I think Stiles has magic, more specifically a spark. Sparks use belief to do magic so when he believes in something it happens. That day with you and Derek he said he could feel your bonds starting to break but he couldn’t let that happen so he latched on to them. He used his magic to strengthen them and it never forgot how to make pack bonds, so when he believes someone is in his pack his magic starts building the bond. However, since bonds are two-sided and involve more than one party his magic keeps the bond dormant until the other person believes they’re pack too.  


“For example, the day Noah, Jax, Jordan, and I became pack. We didn’t really know what pack was so we didn’t think we were part of it, but when we saw him with you and Derek we realized pack was family and we were most certainly that. Then today when I said I’d add them to the group chat Chris, Ethan and Isaac realized they were part of the pack too.  


“We’re all connected now because Stiles has been reading the books you gave him and knows how pack bonds should feel so his magic made it happen. The more he learns about packs the more his magic will do to mimic that because he believes we’re a pack.”  


I was staring at him with a stunned expression. Peter and I were speechless. Danny rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.  


Peter recovered first and asked, “And how pray tell might you know all of this Danny?”  


Danny ran a hand through his hair then started picking at his cuticle with a sheepish expression. “Um… so I might not have told you guys some important things about my family. Most of us have some sort of magical ability. Mine is earth elemental magic but that’s not really important. My mom and dad don’t know because my mom never came into her ability and my dad married into the family and never had any type of magic.  


“Anyways we’ve been connected to the supernatural since the beginning of our family line. We’re most closely connected to werewolves and even have quite a few in the family alongside the witches.  


“Our next stop is actually the White Wolf Inn which is run by my Aunt Juliet and her husband James who is a werewolf. She’s also a spark which is how I learned about them. She might be able to teach you a few things if you wanted.” Danny crossed his arms and shrunk into himself.  


I was even more speechless than before. With each minute I didn’t say anything the smaller Danny made himself and the more intensely he stared at the floor. It was once again Peter who broke the silence. “Thank you for telling us, Danny. I’m afraid I have to go now but it was nice talking to you two. Be sure to call again tomorrow,” he said then hung up.  


I caught Danny’s worry through the pack bond and finally snapped out of it. I took a deep breath and Danny flinched. I frowned and moved closer to him so I could put a hand on his shoulder. I left it there as I started talking. “You’re very smart Danny. I wish you would have told us about your family before but I’m glad you felt comfortable enough to tell us now. I can’t wait to meet them and I’d love to learn anything she could teach me.”  


Danny was slowly leaning into the touch and by the time I was done talking he was looking at me again. “Thank you, Stiles,” he said. I raised an eyebrow so he continued. “For not being mad I didn’t tell you sooner.”  


I smiled slightly and rolled my eyes. “Danny me being mad about that would probably make me the world's biggest hypocrite. I didn’t tell my dad about werewolves until recently. I didn’t even tell you about everything until a few days ago.”  


Danny started laughing and didn’t stop until he had tears in his eyes. Finally, he said, “Oh my god I literally forgot it’s only been like four days since you told me.”  


I chuckled but before I could say anything I yawned. Danny smiled and grabbed my hand. “Come on let's go get some sleep,” he said pulling me up and leading me back to my room. He tucked me into bed and turned to go to his own room.  


I grabbed his wrist when he moved away. “Stay until I fall asleep?” I asked. He didn’t say anything for a minute and I was afraid he’d say no and I’d end up having another nightmare filled sleep. Eventually, though he nodded and made his way to the other side of the bed where he got under the covers but stayed propped up against the pillows. I let out a quiet sigh of relief and relaxed.  


The last thing I remember before sleep took me was a whispered, “Goodnight Stiles,” and fingers brushing the hair away from my forehead.  


Danny was asleep and spooning me when I woke up but we weren’t alone. Standing at the end of the bed was a man I didn’t recognize. He had wild red eyes and unkempt hair. His clothes were torn and he was covered in dirt. He had a wound on his shoulder that was oozing black blood at a steady rate. He opened his mouth showing off his long, sharp fangs. He lunged at Danny and suddenly I was in the middle of the woods.  


I looked around and found a trail of dark red blood leading farther into the woods. I took a step in the direction of the blood and noticed my bat laying on the ground. I picked it up and started running when I heard Danny scream.  


I found them just as the man bit Danny’s shoulder. “Danny!” I yelled.  


I opened my eyes still in the middle of shouting his name when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I was back in the house under the blankets and Danny was standing over me saying something. I couldn’t hear anything over the sound of my heart beating in my ears. I tried to take a deep breath but Danny’s name was clogging my throat. I brought my hands up to count my fingers but everything was starting to blur together. I felt something warm run down my cheek then Danny was pulling me up into a sitting position.  


“It was just a dream, Stiles. It wasn’t real. Everyone and everything is gonna be okay.” I could finally hear what he was saying. I tried to breathe again and this time I was able to take a shallow breath. I still couldn’t see my fingers well enough to count, and I could still feel the tears running down my cheeks.  


Danny carefully placed the tips of each of his fingers along with mine as he started counting them for me. He had to repeat the process a few times before I was able to calm down enough to count with him. It took a few more sets of us counting together before I was fully out of the panic attack.  


When I was finally able to relax again Danny asked if I wanted to talk about it. I told him no and he let it go with a promise to always listen if I ever changed my mind. I was overwhelmed with gratitude for the boy who had done so much for me in such a short amount of time even though we weren’t even really friends before the nogitsune.  


Since I couldn’t go back to sleep we spent the rest of the day watching old movies. After dinner, Danny suggested Teen Wolf and I started laughing hysterically. I laughed until I cried then Danny pulled me into a hug and rubbed my back. “It’s gonna be alright Stiles. It’s going to take some time but I’ll be here every step of the way. We’ll all be here for you,” Danny said. I nodded and rested my forehead against his shoulder letting the tears fall freely.  


When I was out of tears I felt even lighter than when I was at the lake. There was still weight on my shoulders but slowly it was lessening. Danny let me go and we went back to watching movies after that.  


We stayed up all night like that and only went to sleep when the sun was coming up and neither of us could keep our eyes open. We stumbled to bed and fell asleep together.  


The next time I woke up the sun was setting and there was a delicious smell coming from the kitchen. I made my way there to find Danny standing at the stove cooking. I brushed my hand over his shoulder on my way to sit down at the table. “Good morning Sleeping Beauty,” he said with a blinding smile.  


I gave a small smile back and said, “Good morning Danny.” I sat quietly for a few minutes just thinking when I realized something. “Hey, Danny can I ask you something that might be a bit personal?” I asked.  


He looked at me then nodded and motioned for me to go on. “How did you come out to your parents?”  


He froze then turned off the stove before making his way over and sitting in the chair across from mine. His usually expressive face had closed off and gone hard. “Why are you asking me Stiles?” he questioned.  


I shrugged then let my shoulders slump as I explained, “When I tried to come out to my Dad he didn’t believe me. I mean I had been lying to him a lot at that point and I haven’t brought it up since so I can see where he was coming from but it still hurt ya know.”  


Danny was staring at me like I’d grown three new heads and I shrunk in on myself. I started counting my fingers against my thigh so I wouldn’t freak out. Finally, he said, “So that’s why you asked me if I thought you were attractive to gay guys.”  


I nodded and he took a breath. “Well damn. I just sat them down and told them I was gay. The same should work with your dad especially if you’ve already tried to tell him before.”  


I sighed and said, “Thanks Danny I think I’ll try to tell him later tonight when we call for our daily check-in.”  


He smiled. “How did you find out if you don’t mind me asking?”  


I shrugged again. “Three words dude. Derek Hale shirtless,” I explained.  


Danny frowned then covered it with a smirk. “That man is a god. I still have fantasies about cousin Miguel and that day.”  


I laughed and said, “Yeah me too. I swear he doesn’t know what a shirt is. I've seen him without one so many times. Maybe it’s a werewolf thing though because most of the guys started developing that habit.” He laughed this time and went back to finish cooking dinner.  


After dinner, we went to the living room and called everyone again. This time we started with Jax. We talked and joked and then ended the call when he fell asleep still on the phone.  


Next, we called Der and Peter. It was a lot like our call with everyone else but they also updated us on what was going on in Beacon Hills. Apparently not much was happening currently but they didn’t think it would stay that way for long.  


Finally, we called Dad. Danny stayed for a little bit then left when I said, “Hey Pops there was something I wanted to talk to you about.”  


“You know I’m always here to listen, Son.” I heard shuffling in the and knew he was sitting down in his recliner.  


I nodded to myself and saw Danny giving me a thumbs up from the kitchen. “Do you remember that night at the Jungle Dad?” He hummed in confirmation and I continued. “I tried to say I was gay and you said I couldn’t be because of the way I dressed. I know I haven’t brought it up since then but um I really am gay dad. Well, bisexual actually.”  


I heard a sharp intake of breath then Dad was saying, “Oh my god Son I am so sorry. If I had known I never would have said that. Fuck Kid please forgive me. I thought you were just trying to get out of trouble. I thought you were just telling me another lie. I love you so much and I support you no matter who you love.”  


I waited for him to finish before saying, “I understood why you didn’t believe me at the time so there’s nothing to forgive. I know you do, I love you too Daddio.”  


Danny came back in and we talked for a little while longer before Dad had to go to bed. Then we played board games until Danny was tired. He went to sleep but I decided to stay up and read one of the books Peter had given me.  


When the sun started coming up I decided to make some banana nut muffins. When they were done I went to go wake Danny up. He looked so peaceful in his sleep he could be mistaken for an angel. I took a quick picture and sent it to Jax then shook him awake. “Come on Danny it’s time for breakfast.”  


He smacked my hand away and grumbled. I smiled and shook his shoulder again “Now who’s Sleeping Beauty,” I said. He grumbled some more but opened his eyes and sat up.  


After breakfast, I took a shower and got my bag packed up and in the car. While Danny was showering I made my way to the lake once again. It had frozen over a little farther and everything was covered in a light dusting of snow. There were still flakes falling from the sky and I was starting to shiver. I took a quick picture and sent it to the group chat then made my way back inside the house.  


Danny got out of the shower not long after I came back in. He was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with a pair of blue jeans. I smiled at him while he packed his bag and he smiled back. As soon as he had everything we left shutting and locking the door behind us. Once we were on the road I turned on the radio and hummed along with the song.  


We drove for ten hours instead of 20 this time but we still switched halfway through the journey. We didn’t make as many stops for snacks as last time and we spent more time talking. I asked a lot of questions about his family and the White Wolf Inn.  


He told me that his family was originally made up of nothing but magic users but one of his ancestors married the alpha of a pack who had been able to accomplish the full shift. After that werewolves became common in his family even though there were still more magic users than wolves. When hunters came to Hawaii and tried to kill the pack they had all come to America to escape them and have lived here in peace since.  


He explained that the White Wolf Inn was the first property they owned and that’s how it got its name. It was just the family home but eventually as they started to expand and more creatures came for refuge they decided to turn it into the Inn.  


When we arrived at the Inn I stopped breathing for a second. It was absolutely majestic. I took another picture and sent it to the group chat before we made our way inside. There was a woman waiting just inside the door and she squealed when she saw us. “Oh my god Danny look how big you’ve gotten,” she said. She hugged him tight then turned her attention to me.  


“Hello I’m Juliet but you can call me Jules if you’d like. What’s your name?”  


I smiled as I introduced myself. “It’s nice to meet you, Jules. My real name is a polish mouthful so I go by Stiles.”  


She pulled me into a hug too though much gentler and said, “It’s nice to meet you, Stiles.” As soon as her arms were all the way around me though she gasped and held a little tighter. “Oh, my little spark I am so sorry.”  


I frowned. “What are you talking about?” I asked.  


She let go but stayed close. “The sacrifice you made your father has changed your spark and that is what allowed the nogitsune to possess you. Of course, that ‘Druid’ knew this but never told anyone. Then what your previous pack did is despicable. I’m most sorry though for seeing that because I didn’t have your consent to do so.” I was staring at her in shock.  


Thankfully Danny cleared his throat and said, “Aunt Jules it’s been a long day why don’t you show us to our room and we can discuss this some more tomorrow.”  


She clapped her hands together and nodded. “Of course right this way gentlemen.”  


We followed her until we got to room number 13. She unlocked it then gave us a key. “Alright boys you have a good night and I’ll see you in the morning for breakfast,” she said.  


Before she could go I told her, “You don’t have to apologize for seeing what you did though I have a lot of questions.”  


She gave me a relieved sigh and nodded. “I’ll answer any questions I can in the morning sweetheart. For now, you need to rest.” I agreed and Danny and I wished her a good night.  


Danny sat down on one of the beds to take off his shoes in socks. “She’s right ya know you need rest Stiles,” he said.  


I sighed and sat down to do the same. “I know Danny but unless I’m surrounded by the pack I have nightmares and I can barely ever go back to sleep after them.”  


He thought for a second before asking, “I can’t do anything about everyone else but would it help if we slept together?”  


I started picking at my cuticle and looked at the ground but nodded because sleeping with Danny did help. He moved to sit next to me and bumped our shoulders together. “Well, then there’s our solution we’ll just have to sleep together from now on.” I gave him a small smile that he returned before getting back up to go get changed into his pajamas. When he got out of the bathroom I went to do the same.  


He was already in bed by the time I got back out. He held up the corner of the covers and motioned for me to get in. “Come on get in here,” he said. I smiled and slipped under before making sure all of the doors were shut and turning off the light.  


I had a peaceful night’s sleep and when I woke up I couldn’t keep the smile off my face. I was laying on Danny’s chest and he had his arms wrapped around me. I tried to sit up but he held me tighter. “Noooo don’t move just go back to sleep,” he whined.  


I chuckled and poked him in the ribs. “Sorry, Danny but it’s time to get up.” He whined again but let go. I sat up and he followed with a yawn before getting a sheepish look on his face.  


“Oh shit I’m sorry Stiles,” he said. I frowned and raised an eyebrow. He gestured around himself. “Ya know the cuddling without asking thing and then not letting you go.”  


I snorted. “We’re pack it’s fine Danny. Besides, I slept better than I have since we left,” I replied.  


He nodded then stretched. “Alright then let's get to breakfast before all the good food’s gone.”  


Jules was waiting for us in the dining room. “Good morning boys. It looks like you slept well. Stiles, would you like to meet everyone else who’s here?” My smile brightened even more and I nodded enthusiastically. “Well then follow me,” she said.  


She led me to a huge table full of people. “Everyone, this is Stiles Danny’s friend,” she introduced.  


I waved and said, “Hey everyone.” They all said hello back and she started pointing to people as she said their names.  


“This is my husband James,” she said pointing to a tall, tan, muscular guy who had a shaggy-haired little boy that reminded me of Scott sitting in his lap. “That’s our pup, Gabe.”  


Next, she pointed at a tan man and woman who had dark hair and moles. “This is my brother and sister Elijah and Elizabeth. They’re twins,” she explained. “Sitting next to Elizabeth is her husband Richard and between them is little Laila.” The little girl had gorgeous red hair that she’d clearly gotten from her father and they were both sporting green eyes that made me think of Lydia. However, when she flashed her eyes at me I was reminded of Malia who was still more animal than human. I smiled at her and they went back to their natural green.  


I was now getting a few raised eyebrows in my direction but I just focused on Jules who was now pointing at a fierce-looking blonde. Her bright red lips combined with everything made me think of Erica. “This is my youngest sister Grace.” She was holding a little girl with long, dark brown hair and big, brown Disney princess eyes. I instantly thought of Allison which had me counting my fingers against my thigh. “That is my little princess Katherine.”  


The little girl turned her full attention to me now and something in her aurora made me think of Kira which led to the nogitsune so I had to look at my hands and count again. Before I could even get to three Danny was there with a hand on my shoulder. I relaxed slightly and finally took a deep breath when I counted only ten.  


Everyone was staring at me and Danny now so I slumped into his side. The wolves at the table flared their nostrils then snarled. Laila flashed her eyes again this time joined by Gabe. Elijah showed off his deep red eyes and growled, “Explain right now.”  


I looked at Danny and started laughing. “Oh my god he reminds me of Der when he was the alpha,” I said. Elijah only growled louder at that but I didn’t really care.  


Once I had finally calmed down I told everyone about Beacon Hills which seemed to relieve some people and only enrage others.  


When I finished recounting everything that had happened Jules looked ready to go murder someone. “I swear I will personally hunt down and murder this ‘Druid’,” she said.  


I frowned in confusion and so she explained, “Deaton as you have called him should have had wards on the Hale house that would have prevented the fire. He should have advised Laura Hale and helped Peter Hale heal. He should have helped in identifying Peter as the new Alpha and in training this Scott McCall. He also should have advised Derek as soon as Peter was dead. He should have started training you with your spark immediately after you laid that mountain ash line. He should have had wards around town that kept the Alpha Pack and that Darach out. Then he knew the ritual you did to save your father would taint your spark and allow the Nogitsune to possess you. He also lied about ‘True Alpha’ Scott McCall. He stole the Hale Spark and gave it to him when Derek gave it up for his sister's life. He also should have already helped the Nemeton heal.”  


I couldn’t believe what she had said and then I remembered the book Peter had given me on Emissaries and Druids. She was right. The things she listed were responsibilities of both and yet Deaton had done none of these things. It was no wonder she spat the word druid when talking about him. Danny’s arms around me was the only thing keeping me up as everything sunk in.  


I took a deep breath and stood up, straightening my shoulders. I turned to Danny and said, “Call Peter and Derek and tell them everything you just heard Jules say and tell them to inform my dad and Parrish. Then call Chris and tell him to stay prepared and to start training the others as well as sending everyone a training regimen to follow. Let everyone know to call me tonight and not to do anything until I’ve talked to them.”  


Danny nodded and took off to do as I had instructed. I watched him go then turned to Jules. “Okay, I’m going to need everything you have on magic and Darachs because I’m assuming that is what Deaton truly is. Seeing as I’m not in Beacon Hills and half of my pack is I’m going to need it fast so I can instruct them on how to protect themselves. Then I’m going to need whatever you have on Sparks so I know what the fuck I’m doing.”  


She was smiling at me and some of the people around us had a look of awe on their faces. I raised an eyebrow and she shrugged. “You’re going to be a good Alpha,” she explained. However, she only managed to confuse me further. She must have noticed because she sighed and said, “I’ll explain later. Come on I’ll tell you what I know and give you all of the books I have on the topics at hand.”  


The next few days were a whirlwind of research and phone calls with the pack. Most of them were calming down Peter and Derek and the rest were answering questions and giving instructions. On New Years’ we’d been able to figure out how to protect the pack from Deaton and had agreed to leave him alone for now. Once that was taken care of Jules started training me on how to access and use my spark. She also explained that I was the Alpha because I had created the bonds and there was not an Alpha werewolf in my pack. She told me that when I had one and viewed them as an acceptable Alpha for my pack that they would take that position and I would become the Emissary.  


I was laying in bed with Danny after a particularly hard day of training and calming the pack when I finally asked, “Danny do you think I’m a good alpha?”  


He turned onto his side to look at me. “I think you’re doing an amazing job as our alpha Stiles.”  


I turned my head to look at him and asked, “Really?”  


He nodded then yawned. “Really. Now let’s get some sleep.” I agreed and fell asleep listening to his breathing.  


The sound of growling woke me up. There was a man standing at the end of the bed again. He had wild red eyes and blood around his mouth. That’s when I remembered. I sat up and turned to Danny but all of a sudden I was in the woods again. This time I could see the snow that was covering everything and the patches of red and black blood everywhere.  


Danny cried out in pain as the Alpha’s teeth sunk into his flesh then I was running toward them. I swung my bat towards the alphas head and believed it would knock him out. I heard it connect with a sickening crunch then the alpha was up and stumbling before it collapsed into the snow. It was leaking even more black blood now.  


I watched him for a minute to make sure he wasn’t getting back up then I turned to Danny. I sunk down to my knees in the snow and moved his shirt so I could examine the bite mark. It didn’t look too bad so I relaxed but then I remembered, “If it doesn’t kill you and it could you’ll become like us.”  


“Fuck fuck fuck you better become a werewolf, Danny. I swear if you die on me I’ll find a way to bring you back then kill you myself,” I mumbled while looking him over for other injuries.  


I heard him grumble so I turned to look at his face. He had black blood running down the corner of his mouth. “No no no no,” I kept repeating while I moved his shirt to look at his shoulder again. The wound had black blood oozing out of it and I felt a tear run down my cheek. I pulled him up so his head was resting against my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair while more tears fell. I felt his heart stop beating then his back bond snap. I wailed his name just as well as any Banshee could.  


I woke up with wet cheeks still screaming. It took me a while to realize Danny was holding me and I could still feel his pack bond. By the time I realized he hadn’t just died in my arms I had woken every guest at the Inn as well as Danny’s family who had run into the room prepared for battle.  


When everyone realized what was going on they had devastated looks on their faces. They slowly made their way out until it was just me, Danny, and Jules in the room. Jules slowly climbed into bed with us and took my hand in hers. “Are you okay sweetheart?” she asked. I shook my head no so she asked, “Do you mind if I take a look?” I shook my head no again and squeezed her hand.  


She gasped and started crying herself when she saw what I had dreamt. “Oh honey,” She mumbled and pulled me and Danny into her arms. “Stiles, do you want to stay or do you want to go ahead and head for the cabin so no one asks what your nightmare was about?”  


I held tighter to Danny while I thought about the question. “Please can we leave?” I requested with a wrecked voice.  


Danny tightened his hold on me and said, “Of course we can. Whatever you need Stiles.” I let out a relieved breath then started sobbing into his chest.  


Jules got our things packed and gave me every book she had on sparks so I could continue training while I cried and clung to Danny. Once everything was ready Danny carried me to the car and sat me down on the passenger seat. While Jules carried our bags and the box of books. I hugged her goodbye before we left and she whispered, “You’ll be okay sweetheart and so will Danny.” I hoped she was right but I had the sinking feeling she wasn’t.  


Danny grabbed my hand and held on tight once we were on the road again. We had been driving for two hours before I felt like I could speak again. “Thank you, Danny,” I said with a weak voice. He squeezed my hand and replied quietly, “You don’t have to thank me for anything but you’re welcome.” I squeezed his hand back and tried to smile before resting my head against the window.  


An hour later as we were driving down a deserted road that was completely surrounded by woods I saw two sets of beta gold eyes before an arrow whizzed by. A moment later I feel something collide with the car and we’re hitting a tree. “Stiles run!” is the last thing I hear before everything goes black.

Word Count: 7,161

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone I'm so sorry it'd been so long since I updated. I hope you enjoy the newest chapter and if you have any questions feel free to ask. Have a wonderful day and stay safe.


	4. Chapter 4

I was standing with my arms crossed over my chest while Der was sitting in front of some lockers. I frowned then asked, “Who was it?”  


He looked at me then started explaining, “There’s a lot of myths about how people can be turned into a werewolf. Usually a bite. Then there’s one about rain water.”  


I nodded. “Drinking rain water out of the puddle of a werewolves print,” I finished for him.  


Der looked down then kept his eyes trained ahead. “There’s another one.”  


I heard Kate Argent’s voice ring through my head as she asked, “Can you get turned by a scratch?”  


“If the claws go deep enough. Maybe,” someone that sounded a lot like Chris replied.  


That’s when I remember Peter tearing out Kate's throat with his claws. I was shocked. There’s no way what I was thinking could be possible. However, something in Der’s expression had me more worried about him than Kate Argent possibly being some supernatural creature. I moved to sit in front of him and asked, “Derek, if this is all just a dream, why do you look so worried?” I was hoping to reassure him but he tensed even more.  


Der finally looked at me and my heart broke for him. Fear and grief were mixed in his eyes one trying to overtake the other with each breath that passed his lips. “Because I don’t remember waking up so tell me how do you know? How do you know if you’re still dreaming?” he rushed out. The panic in his voice was more revealing than his eyes had been. He was terrified.  
I was worried now too. If Der wasn’t dreaming he was in trouble and no one was there to help him. “Your fingers, in dreams you have extra fingers.”  


He grabbed my hand and pulled it up between our faces. As soon as I looked at it I could tell I had more than five fingers. Derek’s grip tightened and the fear in his eyes won the battle. He took a shuddering breath that looked more painful than soothing.  


I placed my free hand on his shoulder hoping it would offer some semblance of comfort. “It's going to be okay Der. I’ll get you help,” I promised.  


He turned to look at me searching for something. I tried to keep the distress out of my expression and project an air of confidence and safety. He grimaced but some of the tension seemed to ease out of his shoulders so I’d call it a win.  


He opened his mouth but before he could reply I was waking up in the car. For a second I didn’t know what was going on then it started to trickle back to me a memory at a time. I remembered leaving Beacon Hills then the trip with Danny. Next I remembered the nightmare and leaving the Inn. Then finally something colliding with the car and crashing into the tree.  


The memory was enough to snap me back to the present. I could tell there was something warm running from my forehead down my face now. It was dripping from the lashes of my left eye and flowing in thick beads down my cheek like tears. I could feel some of it pooling at the corner of my mouth while the rest continued its journey down my chin to my shirt.  


My head throbbed with the beat of my heart, pumping more of the sticky substance out of the gash just below my hairline. I tried to blink my eyes open but my lashes were matted together and the effort only made the pounding worse. I groaned in pain then whimpered when the sound reverberated through my skull. A metallic taste started filling my mouth and the scent that pervaded my nightmares started to clog my nose.  


I brought my hand up to wipe away the slick fluid starting to cool against my cheek. I felt it coat my fingers. I finally forced my eyes open and looked at my hand. It was covered in blood.  


I couldn’t breathe. I couldn’t think. I kept seeing flashes of metal glinting and red liquid raining down around me. I felt empowered, strong as I remembered feeding on the pain of others and the chaos I caused. My ears started ringing. My heart was racing. I started trembling. A tear fell down my cheek mixing with the blood already there. I couldn’t tear my eyes away from my crimson coated fingers.  


I felt a hand land on my shoulder and flinched, jerking away from it. I was dangerous. I was a murderer, a monster. I would only hurt those I cared about. I couldn’t let anyone touch me. I couldn’t let anyone get close to me.  


A man’s voice calling my name finally filtered in through the ringing in my ears. However, it wasn’t Danny trying to bring me out of my panic attack. It was a tall, muscular boy with dark skin and glowing yellow eyes. It was a boy I watched die in his Alphas arms. “B-Boyd,” I choked out. That’s when I noticed the two girls standing behind him. One had on a leather jacket and blood red lipstick with her own glowing eyes. The other was holding a crossbow and standing tall but all I could think about was her laying on the ground bleeding out while Scott held her and Lydia screamed. The guilt and panic grew stronger at the sight.  


I tried to scoot farther into the car and away from the dead teens in front of me. “No. No this can’t be real,” I mumbled. I looked down to my hands to count my fingers but they were still covered in the fluid form of life I hoped I’d never have to see again. My vision blurred and I was getting dizzy. Spots were starting to dance around the edges of my line of sight. That’s when I heard it.  


“Stiles, where’s Danny!?” the three hallucinations were yelling. It got my attention. I sucked in a shuddering breath and turned to where Danny should be in the driver's seat. However, the spot was vacant. All that remained was blood and an open door.  


Everything went quiet. There were no more teens yelling. The trees seemed frozen. The animals appeared to be holding their breath. Not even the wind dared to blow. The panic and pain that was just consuming me was only a distant memory as I felt a cold rage start to take hold in my gut.  


I got out of the car and noticed the pools of red and black in the fresh, white snow heading farther into the trees. I saw my baseball bat laying next to one of the puddles closer to the car. I picked it up and started following the trails of blood through the leafless, ice covered trees.  


The closer I got the louder Danny’s screams grew. The anger continued to grow inside of me starting to mix with worry and a desperation to get to him. I started running when I heard what sounded like a bone snap.  


I came upon them just as a man sunk his sharp fangs into Danny’s shoulder. I froze for a second then Danny was crying out in pain and I was running again. I swung my bat at the man's head believing it would be enough to knock him out.  


My bat connected with a sickening crunch. The man got up off of Danny and stumbled towards me before falling to his hands and knees then face planting into the snow. I looked at him for only a moment but it was enough for me to realize this was the alpha from my nightmares. His clothes were torn the same way, he was oozing black blood at the same rate, and the quick glance I got of his wild red eyes proved he was feral. I couldn’t focus on him right now though I needed to check on Danny.  


I dropped to my knees beside him letting my bat fall out of my hands and started accessing his injuries. His arm was broken, he had a bruise starting to form around his throat, and there were a set of claw marks that went from his left shoulder across his chest and stomach to his right hip that was gushing blood. I didn’t look at his shoulder because I already knew about the bite mark there. “You are not dying this time. Do you hear me? You are not allowed to leave me again.” I pushed my magic at him believing the bite would take with every ounce of strength I had.  


He opened his mouth to say something but all that came out was a gurgle. The black substance covered his lips and started to run down his chin. I sobbed and gently pulled him up to lay against my chest. “No. no. no. no,” I kept repeating while still trying to believe the bite would take. It didn’t work though. I watched as blood started leaking from his nose and streaming down his neck from his ears. His eyes were turning glassy and he seemed to be looking farther away as time dragged on at a snail's pace. His breathing was getting shallower and the time between each breath seemed to last longer. A minute later I heard a labored, rattling gasp then I felt his heart stop beating. Seconds after that the pack bond snapped.  


“Danny!” I wailed just as I had in the nightmare I was living. This time though instead of waking up everything went black for a second time.  


I blinked my eyes open with great difficulty. I looked around confused. I was sitting alone in the woods covered in snow and ice that had been stained red. I didn’t remember what happened until I noticed the pool of black blood in front of me and it all came rushing back. However, that only left me more confused because Danny’s dead body should still be in my arms and an alpha should be laying a few feet away in the snow. I tried to move but it was like all of my limbs had turned to lead. I could tell I was shivering but movement beyond that was difficult.  


Eventually I was able to force myself to my feet. I swayed for a second as the exhaustion set in but I couldn’t give in. I had to get Danny. I stumbled in the direction of drag marks I could see in the snow now that I was standing.  


I kept going until I couldn’t stand anymore and fell to my hands and knees panting. I still couldn’t give up though not until I was with Danny. I started crawling in the direction the marks led.  


I had to stop once again to catch my breath. I couldn’t feel my hands at all now and I was getting sleepier as the minutes ran on. I was tempted to just lay down and stay there for a second but then I remembered how many nights Danny had stayed up for me and I kept moving forward.  


Eventually I found them. The alpha was standing over Danny’s body. I felt the cold rage settle in my gut again but this time it was accompanied by a warmth that started flowing through my entire body. I’m not sure how but I found the strength to stand once again.  


While the alpha still had it’s back turned to me I examined the scene. There was black blood mixed with spots of red all over the white shimmering ground. Scraps of clothing that had been torn were scattered around. Next to one of those scraps was the pocket knife my dad had given Danny for Christmas.  


A roar drew my attention back to the alpha who was now advancing toward me. I jumped out of the way just in time to avoid being impaled by claws. I went to tighten my hand around my bat when I realized I never grabbed it. I started to panic but I didn’t have time to do more than hiss out, “fuck,” before the alpha was coming at me again. I tried to dodge his claws but I didn’t manage to get past them this time. They graced down my chest, tearing open my stiff shirt and leaving superficial scratches.  


I quickly looked around for something I could use to defend myself against the alpha before he could attack again. Just as I was about to give up the search I noticed Danny’s knife laying about a foot away. I grabbed it as quickly as I could and barely managed to avoid the alphas fangs when he tried to take a bite out of me.  


I opened the knife just as the alpha turned around and started advancing toward me again. This time instead of moving away I stood my ground. He lunged at me and embedded his claws into the flesh of my right shoulder while I drove the knife as far as it could go into his throat and slashed. The deadly talons sliced their way down to my elbow, ripping open my skin and tearing at the muscle under it as the alphas body fell away. I cried out at the debilitating agony that seared through my arm. I fell to the ground cradling it against my chest and panting with tears streaming down my face.  


The warmth that had been filling me was starting to fade now and I was shivering again. I couldn’t feel my hands anymore and the exhaustion was back in full force. Pain was spreading throughout my whole body then being replaced with numbness from the cold. I could see the blood pouring out of my arm and the gash on my head must have reopened because blood was running into my left eye. Now that the pain was fading I could think again even though my thoughts were slower than usual. I needed to get to Danny’s body.  


I walked on my knees to Danny and that’s when I noticed the claw marks down his chest that were steadily oozing black goo. I was so confused. I didn’t understand what was happening. I placed my cold, numb hand on his chest and his pack bond flared to life this time tinged red. “H-h-how?” I croaked out through my chattering teeth.  


I didn’t get to do much more though because now that I had him my body decided to give in to the exhaustion that was weighing heavily on my shoulders. I fell face first into the soft powder covered ground. I don’t remember much after that just shouts of my name and warm hands then blankets being placed on me.  


When I finally came back into a coherent state of consciousness I was in front of a fire, drowning in a sea of blankets, with my chest pressed against a warm body and strong muscular arms wrapped around me. I tensed for a moment but felt myself relax and nuzzle closer when I caught the scent of Armani. The movement caused a bright flair of pain to pulse through me and I groaned. A second later and the pain was being pulled away like weeds from a garden.  


I took a minute to gather my thoughts and reassure myself that this was real then I pulled away enough to look at him. I took a deep breath then asked,” How are you alive? I felt your heart stop beating and your pack bond break. I heard you take your last breath Danny.”  


Danny looked at me for a second and relief flashed through his eyes before he said, “Oh thank god I thought you might never make it all the way back. You’ve been out of it for quite a while.”  


I frowned at him but didn’t say anything so he huffed and pulled me closer again. “I’m not sure Stiles. I remember the alpha biting me and excruciating pain. Then it stopped and I was looking down at you holding my body. I heard you scream and then everything faded around me.  


“I woke up to that alpha dragging me through the snow. I remember being so angry and worried and then I had claws and I was running on nothing but instinct. I slashed at his legs until he let me go then I was up and attacking. Before I could do any real damage though he landed a few hits that left me so weak I couldn’t move.  


“I passed out again after that and didn’t wake up until I heard you. I made sure the alpha was dead, picked you up, brought you to the car, changed you into some dry clothes, wrapped you in every blanket I could find in our boxes, turned on the heat, went back to get my knife and your bat, and drove us here.  


“I cleaned off all the blood I could then patched up your wounds. Once that was taken care of I started trying to fight the effects of the hypothermia. I’ve been trying to keep you warm for the past three days. Nothing really seemed to be working until I got down here with you. I was so worried about you I haven’t even called the pack to check in with them.”  


I was still confused but followed along with what Danny was saying until he said the word pack. I frowned harder trying to remember why the word sent dread through me. I was sure I was forgetting something important. It took me a second but then I remembered Derek. I sat up quickly and started trying to find my phone. “Holy fuck. Danny, where's my phone? Derek’s in trouble. Danny, where’s my phone?” I rushed out in one breath.  


He shot straight up at the sight of my panic and handed me my phone. I didn’t say anything else just started calling Peter. He answered and said, “Well how nice of you to finally grace us with your presence.”  


“Peter listen I don’t have time to explain right now but a lot has happened and Derek is in trouble. Peter, Kate’s alive and she has him. You have to get him now. Please Peter you have to hurry,” I explained.  


I heard him suck in a breath and then doors slamming and a car starting. “Where does that bitch have him, Stiles?” he asked. His voice was so full of hatred and fury it reminded me of when he was the alpha.  


I shook my head to clear the thought and said, “I don’t know Peter. Ask Parrish to track his phone and take him with you. You’re going to need all of the help you can get.”  


He cursed but agreed nonetheless. “Okay Stiles I will. You’re going to explain all of this once we have him back though. Understood?”  


I nodded my head even though he couldn’t see me. “Of course we just need him back first.” I paused for a second before adding, “And Peter, make it hurt so much she wishes she was never born. When you’re done I want her head on a silver platter so there’s no way she can come back again.” He agreed once more and hung up.  


I felt myself relax once again now that I knew Der would be okay. I let out a breath and turned to Danny. “The nightmare I had that night was of you getting bit by that alpha and dying in my arms Danny. Then before I woke up in the car I had a dream of Derek. That’s how I knew he was in trouble. When I woke up I started having a panic attack because I had blood on my hand. I saw Allison, Boyd, and Erica. They’re the ones who snapped me out of it enough to realize you weren’t there with me,” I explained then asked, “Do you think we should call Jules and ask what the fuck is going on?”  


Danny stared at me with his mouth hanging open before snapping it shut and nodding his head. “Yeah. Yeah I think we need to call Aunt Jules. Maybe she’ll even be able to explain how I’m alive.” He grabbed his phone and dialed her number.  
“Hello,” she answered and Danny put the phone on speaker.  


“Um… hey Aunt Jules. Look a lot of shit has happened since we left and we kind of have no clue what any of it means. Do you think you might be able to help us?” Danny asked.  
She said, “Actually I’ve been researching since you boys left and I’ve found a few things that could probably help but I need to know everything that’s happened,” so we told her everything.  


Once we had finished we heard her sigh. “Just as I thought. I can definitely help you guys. So first things first. Stiles, when you sacrificed yourself you went into a different plane of existence. Your spark followed you to that plane and then back again. However, because it had been to a different plane of existence part of it stayed there giving you access to that plane. I think those ‘hallucinations’ you’re having are actually spirits from the other plane. The ‘nightmare’ was most likely given to you as a warning from one of those spirits. Your dream of Derek though was your spark picking up on his distress through your bond and letting you know what was wrong so you could help him.  


“Now onto Danny. The bite didn’t take because you already had magic so instead it killed you. When your soul left your body that magic died. Normally that would have been it but before you died you and Stiles had a bond, a connection. He was your alpha and he had a spark that had access to the plane you were in so when he screamed your name his spark followed that connection to your soul and pulled you back into your body. You most likely would have died again except you no longer had magic to stop the bite from taking and Stiles had believed so hard it would that it sped up the transition and kept you from bleeding out before it could take,” she explained.  


Danny and I stared at the phone in stunned silence. It was hard to believe but it made sense. It was the most logical reasoning and quite frankly the only real reason we had at all so we had to accept it.  


When it became clear we weren’t going to say anything Jules cleared her throat and added, “I might also have a theory on why Stiles didn’t die of hypothermia, lose any limbs to frostbite, or need to be hospitalized for his injuries.”  


We still didn’t say anything so she continued, “Um… so Stiles used a lot of energy when he knocked out that alpha. He used even more when he brought you back and forced the bite to take, so his spark wasn’t able to keep the cold from affecting him. However, it needs Stiles alive so it kept him just warm enough to stay that way while it replenished the energy he had used. Then when he saw the alpha his spark recognized a threat and accessed the magic in the land to give him enough strength to eliminate it. After he was safe it let go of that magic and once again stopped expending energy and started accumulating it to help his body heal.”  


I was finally able to process everything enough to move past the shocked silence so I said, “Thank you Jules.”  


“You’re welcome sweetheart. Thank you for saving my nephew. There’s one more thing I wanted to address before I go though. The full moon is in two weeks. You need to start training and find an anchor so you have control, Danny. I know you both start school in a couple of days but on the weekends I want you both to come to the Inn so we can help. Those wolves in your pack should be able to help too.” We agreed and she hung up.  


Danny made me a cup of hot cocoa still on autopilot and sat silently staring at the wall while I sipped the warm beverage. Eventually he cleared his throat and murmured, “Do you think Derek’s gonna be okay?”  


I wrapped both of my chilled hands around the steaming mug while I nodded. “Yeah I think he’ll be okay. I have no doubt that Peter will get him back and make sure Kate pays for all of her crimes.”  


He turned towards me and rubbed the back of his neck, “Yeah about that,” he started then paused before continuing, “are you sure you’re gonna be okay?”  


I frowned not understanding what he meant. “Of course you heard Jules.”  


He shook his head and said, “That’s not what I was talking about. I can see your body healing but I can’t see inside your head.”  


“Oh…” then it clicked, “Oh. Oh my god. I killed that alpha didn’t I Danny?”  


He placed his hand on my uninjured arm and pulled me in until I was leaning against his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and I felt the dull ache that had been building up recede. “You did. But Stiles if you didn’t we would both be dead right now. It was self defense. You were only defending yourself and protecting me,” he tried to reassure.  


I made a high pitched whining sound then added, “And what about what I said to Peter? I literally gave him permission to torture someone Danny.”  


He hummed and continued to play with my hair. It was surprisingly calming and was keeping the nightmarish thoughts I could feel trying to creep in at bay. “Well like you said Peter will make her pay for her crimes. Anything he does to her will be well and truly deserved. Besides if Peter doesn’t do it someone else will and it’ll be worse for everyone.”  


I sighed conceding his point even though I knew I was a murderer, justified or not. I shifted so my cheek was resting against his shoulder and I was breathing against his neck. He let his hand slide down until he could grasp the nape of my neck and rub his thumb in soothing circles. “Thanks Danny,” I finally mumbled. He hummed again and squeezed the back of my neck in acknowledgement.  


We stayed like that until I felt like I wouldn’t fall apart the second he let go. Then he went to cook dinner and I went to take a proper shower. As soon as the water hit me it started to turn pink. The sight reminded me Danny couldn’t get all of the blood off of me which made me think about the way my hands would always have the blood of the lives I took on them. The thought sent me crashing down to the floor of the shower panting.  


I scrubbed at my skin while fighting to breathe around the lump in my throat until it was pink and the water ran clear. It was only after I had washed away all of the blood that I could take a full breath.I sat there for a while just soaking in the steam and trying to fight the thoughts that were trying to force their way to the forefront of my mind.  


Eventually Danny came to let me know dinner was ready. I stood up, turned off the water, got out of the shower, dried off, and dressed before making my way to the kitchen.  


Long after my shower and we’d finished eating the pack called. Dad called me with Peter, Derek, and Jordan while Danny called Jackson so we could also talk to him, Chris, Isaac, and Ethan. Everyone greeted each other then went quite so a few much needed updates could be given.  


Peter went first with his update on Der. “So as some of you may already know Kate Argent was still alive. It seems that when I ripped her throat out she turned into what one calls a werejaguar. She recently captured Derek and was once again holding him captive in the tunnels under the old Hale house.  


“From what I could gather she was looking for a medallion we used to teach our young to control the shift. She apparently needed it and quickly because she was on the run from some family of hunters from Mexico.”  


“The Calaveras,” Chris interrupted.  


“Indeed Christopher,” Peter agreed. “Kate apparently killed some of Araya’s men after faking her suicide. They have requested her head as proof she is dead or they will continue the hunt for her with the first stop being Beacon Hills where they will kill any non-human they find even if they are innocent.”  


I rubbed my forehead and said, “Please tell me you sent them her head.”  


“Of course I did Darling. I know you requested it on a silver platter but don’t you worry I saved her heart for you instead.”  


A hysterical laugh escaped before I could stop it. “Oh my god Peter,” I sighed once I got myself under control.  


Peter seemed done with talking after that so Jordan started. “While he was getting information out of Kate I got Derek down from some type of metal bars that he was chained to. He was hooked up to some wires but they don’t seem to have done much damage and everything has healed physically but he hasn’t said a word since we found him,” he informed everyone.  


I nodded and asked, “That’s good. Derek’s probably just reeling because it was Kate, just give him some time. What exactly did Peter do?”  


He sighed. “Well first he put her where Derek was then he used his claws to cut her when she didn’t answer his questions. Then he started breaking bones and taking off body parts. Eventually he caught her on fire. He put the flames out before she could die though. She started answering then. Once he got all the information he could he ripped her heart out and tore her head from her body.”  


During the conversation most of the pack had remained quiet but that soon changed. Dad started berating Peter for being so cruel. Peter was yelling about how Kate had literally burned his family alive and had committed statutory rape and how if he hadn’t gotten the information then they would be dealing with hunters wanting revenge. Chris had tried to mediate the conversation by calling Dad instead of talking through Jax’s phone. Parrish was fussing about there being a noise complaint if they didn’t keep it down. Jackson and Ethan started trying to ask what had happened to Danny and why they had felt his bond break before it came back but differently.  


I was on the brink of having another panic attack because of everything when everyone fell silent again. We heard sniffing and then Derek whispering, “Why did it take so long for you to help me? Did anyone even notice I was missing? Did anyone care?”  


The panic was gone now but my heart shattered at the vulnerability and insecurity in his voice. I was filled with guilt and the desperate need to comfort. The grouchy, socially inept Derek was gone and all I could think was that the man sounded like a broken, wounded child. I was now realizing how accurate that description fit.  


“Oh Der,” I mumbled then added, “of course we care. We all love you in our own way. You’re an important part of this pack. Every single one of us has a role and we wouldn’t function if even one of us wasn’t here. I’m so sorry it took me so long to get you help but I would have had to die before I would have broken that promise.”  


Der took a shuddering breath but I could tell what I said had calmed the worry he had that we wouldn’t care if he wasn’t with us. Once he was breathing normally Peter said, “I’m so sorry Nephew. I got a text saying Cora had called and asked you to come get her because she was ready to come home so I didn’t know. I should have called to check and make sure but I didn’t and for that I am terribly sorry.”  


That seemed to calm Der even more if the relief that flooded the pack bonds was anything to go by. I sent love and reassurance to everyone but that made Jax and Ethan focus back in and return to their line of questioning.  


“So seriously what happened to Danny? Why is his bond different now?” Jackson asked.  


Ethan followed that with, “Why did it break like it would if he died?”  


Their questions riled everyone back up and chaos ensued. With each passing second I could feel myself drawing closer and closer to a panic attack again. Danny must have picked up on this because he shouted, “Enough!”  


I’m not sure if it was Danny shouting or the alpha power that bleed into his voice as his eyes turned cherry red that caused it but everyone stopped talking and from the sounds of it moving. I felt myself lean into him and then the bonds in my chest shifted and a warm tingly sensation settled on the left side of my chest just below my collar bone. I’m not sure what actually happened but I knew it had something to do with Danny as his bonds grew even brighter and stronger.  


“Okay someone better explain what is happening and/or has happened right now,” Peter demanded.  


Danny scrunched his eyebrows together and in the most ridiculous impersonation of Derek said, “I’m the Alpha now.” This earned a few snorts but mostly huffs of annoyance and what I’m sure are a couple Hale eye rolls. I chuckled but started explaining the last few days to the pack. When I got to the parts I didn’t know Danny took over.  


After rehashing everything with the pack Dad gave us an update on Beacon Hills and Deaton. “So a deadpool has started and there are a bunch of assassins running around ya know assassinating people. Scott’s pack seems to be dealing with it so we haven’t gotten involved. Other than that not much is happening. Deaton keeps making trips to that stump but he hasn’t outright done anything since you and Danny left.”  


“That’s good. Stay together as much as possible and keep doing what you’re doing. If anyone tries to come after you take them out. Protect yourselves and your packmates but don’t get involved otherwise. Jordan, Sheriff, see what you can do to help the town with your positions but don’t do anything you wouldn’t normally do for a case,” Danny instructed.  


Once that was taken care of Isaac gave us an update on London and how our other four packmates were doing there. “The local pack seems to be taking care of everything supernatural so we haven’t really even seen a threat since we left Beacon Hills. We're doing pretty good and getting settled but we miss you guys and want to come home. Well not Beacon Hills but we want to be with our pack.”  


We smiled and I said, “We miss all of you too. How about you guys finish the school year there then we can get you transferred back here with us during the summer?” Everyone agreed and we decided to spend the rest of our evening bonding and telling everyone what’s happening in our lives.  


Dad let everyone know he finally grew some balls and asked out Melissa. I told him how proud I was of him and he seemed relieved that I meant what I said at Christmas.  


Chris shared his exploits with a man he met in London. A hot flash of jealousy seared through Peter's bond while Chris was talking and I made a mental note to talk to him about it some other time.  


Peter didn’t have anything to share and neither did Isaac. However, Jackson and Ethan explained how they had started dating. Danny congratulated them and expressed how happy he was they could find someone who made them happy. I felt a cool twinge of relief come from them and smiled softly.  


Danny nor Der had anything exciting to share so I told everyone I had officially come out to my dad. This made Der question how Dad didn’t know when we went out to a gay club every Friday which sent bubbly amusement through the bonds.  


Finally Jordan decided to tell us about a new recipe he found and wanted to try. I felt myself leaning in closer to Danny and yawning while Parrish talked. Danny frowned and wrapped an arm around me pulling me even closer. I let out a content sigh as the heat from his body helped ease some of the cold that had started leaking in and he siphoned away the pain from my arm and head. He must have been able to smell it wafting off of me once he was paying attention.  


When Jordan was done we all agreed we should get some rest and ended the phone calls. Danny slid his phone in his pocket then turned to study me. “How are you feeling?” he asked.  


I gave a non-committal shrug and said, “I’m fine.”  


Danny’s frown deepened then his eyes focused on my chest. “Okay so that’s creepy as hell. Anyways I knew that was a lie without needing to hear your heartbeat seeing as I just drew your pain.”  


I shrugged again and focused my eyes on the floor which looked very interesting at this particular moment. “So maybe I’m not fine but I will be.”  


Danny sighed and laid a hand on my shoulder steering me back in front of the fireplace. “Now see that wasn’t so hard to say,” he replied.  


I gave him a drowsy smile and nodded. “No I suppose not,” I mumbled back my eyes starting to drift closed.  


The last thing I remember is a blanket being wrapped around me and Danny saying, “Goodnight Stiles.”

Word Count: 6,415

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because you're all lovely people and I took a month to update I'm going to give you the next chapter early. I hope you like it. Have a wonderful day and stay safe.  
> P.S. I edited the end of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello and happy Thanksgiving loves. I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated. Since it's thanksgiving I want you guys to know how thankful I am for everyone who reads, comments, or leaves Kudos. You guys really keep me going. I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

I stepped out of the shower and tied my towel around my waist. I grabbed my toothbrush and turned on the sink faucet. I wet my toothbrush, put on some toothpaste, and wet it again then turned off the faucet and started brushing. With my toothbrush in my mouth, I looked up into the mirror. My hair had grown longer and the dark circles that used to always be present under my eyes were finally gone. My muscles had gotten more defined thanks to Chris’s extreme training regimen and there was a spot of black right under my collar bone. I stared at it for a moment completely frozen before I yelled, “Danny!”  


He came running into the bathroom with claws and fangs out. “What’s wrong?” he asked.  


“What is this?” I pointed where the black triskele overlain with a triquetra just was but seems to have disappeared.  


He studied my chest for a moment with his brows creased in confusion before his eyes flared red and his mouth dropped open in shocked awe. He walked forward slowly and traced the mark with a claw-tipped finger. “It’s our pack’s symbol. It’s beautiful Stiles. Your magic is so amazing.”  


My breath hitched and I whispered, “Magic?”  


He nodded and rested his hand over the tattoo. “Yeah, you’re spark finalized our bond with the pack and left a tattoo of our symbol like Derek has the Hale pack symbol tattooed on his back. I think it’s also trying to protect us by hiding it from people without supernatural senses.”  


I nodded dumbly and was about to turn back to the mirror to finish brushing my teeth when I realized Danny still had his hand on my chest and his claws were still out. “Okay… okay we need to work on your control today,” I said glad to have something other than my weird magical powers to focus on.  


He carefully moved his hand away and closed his eyes. It took a few minutes but he was eventually able to get the claws and fangs under control. However, his eyes stayed blazing red. He huffed in irritation and turned to walk out of the door but he stopped right before he went through it. He rubbed the back of his neck and asked, “Do you think you could leave your shirt off today? It’s just my wolf doesn’t want you to cover the mark yet.”  


I stared at his back in surprise but agreed nonetheless. “Yeah, yeah I can do that.”  


“Thank you,” he mumbled and left the bathroom.  


I stared at the doorway for another minute before I shrugged and went back to finishing my morning routine.  


The music was blaring so loudly I could hardly hear myself think. Danny was a heated presence pressed up against my back. He was moving his hips in time to the music and keeping my movements in sync with his. His pulse was steadily rising but mine had gone into overtime the second he slid behind me.  


He tipped his head forward to rest against my shoulder when his nails turned into claws. I suppressed a shiver as warm desire flooded through me and settled in a pit in my stomach. I didn’t have time to stop and contemplate though so I turned to face Danny and rest my hand on his cheek. “Hey remember what I said. You need to find an anchor, something that ties you to your humanity.”  


He growled, “I’m trying Stiles. Why did we have to do this ridiculous stunt again?”  


I grabbed a clawed hand with the one from my injured arm and rubbed circles against it with my thumb. “Because we’re about to start school and you need to learn control. I figured dancing was better than throwing lacrosse balls at you until you got angry.”  


He huffed then took a deep breath. After about six more he was able to draw the shift back which surprised me. “Okay I think I got it,” he said.  


I nodded and said, “You definitely do. What did you use?”  


Danny shrugged. “I just thought about you, the pack, my mom and dad, and all of the love we have for one another.”  


I grinned and patted his shoulder. “Well, good job Danny-boy you did amazing.”  


He smiled and my breath caught in my throat.  


Monday morning was hell. Like who even decided mornings needed to be a thing when sleepy cuddles with alpha werewolves were so comfy? Unfortunately, Danny forced me up and out of bed because we had our first day of school at Fire Creek High.  


As soon as we got out of the car Danny froze. He sniffed the air and his eyes flashed. I quickly ran around and grabbed him, turning him away from the other students who were making their way into the school. “What is it? What’s wrong?” I asked.  


He growled, “There are other supernaturals here.”  


My whole body stiffened and I had to remind myself we weren’t in Beacon Hills. I swallowed then forced myself to relax. “It’ll be okay. Maybe they’re friendly, we don’t know but we do know you need to get yourself under control.”  


He nodded his agreement and closed his eyes. “Thanks, Stiles,” he said once he was back under control.  


Once his back was turned and he was marching his way across the parking lot I sighed and started counting my fingers before following after him.  


We didn’t encounter any of the other supernaturals until three people sat down at our lunch table.  


The pale guy with hard dark brown eyes that looked almost black had a sneer that just barely showed off his fangs when he snarled, “What are you doing here?”  


I opened my mouth with a sarcastic retort but the girl to his right hummed and instead I said, “I was possessed and kicked out of my pack so I left my hometown with a member of my new pack. He got attacked and bit by a feral alpha on our way here though and now we’re just trying to go to school so we can finish what little we have left.”  


My eyes widened and I turned to Danny in shock and fear while the other girl's mouth dropped open and she asked, “I’m sorry what?”  


Danny focused on the girl who hummed before I spoke with bright red eyes. “What the hell did you do to him?” he growled.  


She flinched and started apologizing. “Fuck- fuck I’m so sorry. If I’d known I never would have done that.”  


I put my hand on Danny’s arm to remind him to stay in control and to calm myself down. He looked at me with raised eyebrows and sharper teeth than he usually has but he still seemed to be in control. “Hey, I’m okay, it’s fine,” I turned to look at the three students and let my spark twine around them, “Now would be a good time to start talking.”  


They shivered and the girl who had been mostly quiet said, “Look I think this is all a big misunderstanding. I’m Naomi and these are my friends Cole and Calliope. We sensed a new supernatural presence and it worried us so we came to find out more. Calli is a siren but all she did was make you want to tell her the truth. Now I’m sorry but I’m sure you can understand our concern.”  


Danny grumbled in annoyance but let the shift fade from his features because it certainly was something we could understand. “Look we get the concern, hell I was concerned when we got here this morning but my friend has had enough people messing with his mind and control so don’t ever do that again,” he demanded.  


The three of them nodded and I let my spark trail back to me. “Okay now that that has been settled maybe you guys could tell us a little more about this place?” I asked.  


Cole raised his eyebrows in a way that made me miss my wayward Hales but said, “Yeah I guess we could do that. Since lunch is about to end how about we meet you at the cafe on Main Street?”  


“We’ll meet you there,” I agreed and they left.  


After school we went straight to the cafe and ordered some hot cocoa then found a table big enough to house the five of us while still giving us some privacy. A few minutes later a chiming bell alerted us that our three new acquaintances had arrived. They went to the counter to get their orders then they joined us at the table. “So what do you want to know?” Cole asked.  


I thought for a second over everything that has happened and came up with a question I felt was pretty important. “We don’t have that much or the best experience with other supernaturals nor have we had a particularly reliable source for information so what can you tell us about the different ones in this territory and around the world?”  


Calliope hummed but this time in a thoughtful way rather than a persuasive way and said, “Well you’ve at least had someone giving you reliable information or you would have died a long time ago.”  


“That would be Der, Peter, and Chris Dr. Deaton very rarely gave us anything useful,” I agreed. “But they don’t know everything especially when it comes to this specific territory,” I added.  


Naomi nodded and said, “Honestly there isn’t much in the territory just us and our families though mine is quite large and quite diverse. I’m an elf… well technically I’m half elven half human. My family is pretty chill when it comes to our relationships with humans but there are some elves out there who are the complete opposite and would view my existence as a disgrace so I was taught to always tell people I’m an elf. I don’t really know very much about us because I’ve just started learning but maybe I could introduce you to my parents one day?”  


I gave her a small smile. “That would be amazing Naomi thank you.” She beamed back and I could see the little hint of elven beauty coming through.  


Cole went next. “I’m a vampire. It’s all very Vampire Diaries honestly. The only big difference is the whole weird veiny under eye thing. As for my family they were killed by the vampire that turned me so it’s just me,” he said.  


I gave him a small smile too and grabbed Danny’s hand under the table to keep myself calm and grounded. “Thank you Cole.” He just nodded and took a sip of his drink.  


Calliope started after playing with her cup for a minute. “Well you know I’m a siren already. Again I’m sorry about earlier. Um honestly there’s nothing really special about me. All I can do is use my voice to affect people I want it to. My mom’s pretty cool with humans but my grandmother drowned my father like she drowned any of the people she was ever with.”  


I took a deep breath then placed my hand over hers and squeezed gently with another small smile. “It’s okay Calliope you were just worried. Using your voice is pretty awesome in my opinion. I used to be friends with a banshee and I told her the same.” She nodded with her own small smile and that was it.  


We started meeting there after school for the rest of the week and slowly everyone started opening up a little more. By the end of the week Danny and I agreed to have them over for dinner with Naomi's parents and Calliope’s mom after Danny’s first full moon.  


First thing Saturday morning we packed up and made our way to the Inn. Jules greeted us as soon as we pulled in and whisked me away when Elijah started Danny’s training. “So what’s been going on with you sweetheart?” she asked.  


I fell into the chair in front of her and let the tension that had been building inside me all week bleed away. “I like Danny. We met some other supernaturals at school. My spark is creating magical tattoos on my body. I’m still having nightmares. I miss my pack. I don’t understand why my best friend abandoned me even though I know I deserve it,” I said.  


“Woah, woah honey one thing at a time.” She leaned forward and grabbed my hand.  


“Well um I don’t understand why Scott did what he did even though I guess I kind of do. Like if he killed my dad I’d probably do the same and I let the nogitsune in but I didn’t kill Al-Allison the Oni did,” I explained.  


She thought for a second then said, “Firstly I’m glad you recognize that you’re not the one who killed Allison. Secondly you didn’t just let the nogitsune in you fought him for control. Most people wouldn’t have been able to even do that. Finally he was grieving and angry and that was amplified because of the pack bonds but it still doesn’t excuse what happened. He doesn’t deserve your forgiveness or understanding. You have me and your pack and we all care about you sweetheart so we’ll do anything we can to help. Now what else is on your mind?”  


“I really miss everyone. Half of my pack is in London and the rest are in Beacon Hills and I hate having everyone split up like that. Plus I keep having nightmares that the nogitsune isn’t really gone and I end up tricking and killing my pack.”  


“You went through something incredibly traumatic honey you’re going to have nightmares for a long time but I promise you the nogitsune is gone. I also know a ritual that can completely cleanse you and shut the door permanently if you want. As for your pack you’ll be together again soon sweetie. For now you have us and Danny.”  


“I know I do and I’m so thankful I do. We met these three kids at school who are also supernaturals and I probably would have had a panic attack if Danny weren’t there to remind me I wasn’t in Beacon Hills anymore,” I said.  


Her eyebrows creased then she asked, “Do we need to worry?”  


I shook my head and said, “No, they seem pretty friendly. We’ve spent time with them after school every day this week and their parents are coming over for dinner after Danny’s first full moon. I’m just still adjusting to being away from home and realizing that maybe not all supernatural creatures are bad.”  


She reached forward and patted my hand then leaned back in her seat. “In my opinion that’s a good thing. You can make some friends you guys don’t have to hide part of yourselves from.”  


I thought about it for a minute then agreed she had a point. “You might be right we’ll just have to see if we have anything in common. For now we’re just sharing what we know about the supernatural.”  


She smiled and said, “It just takes time sweetheart. You’re improving everyday.”  


“Yeah. Danny is such a huge part of that and I’m going to mess everything up. I’ve asked him before if he found me attractive and he never answered but no one else has really found me attractive so why would he. It’s just that he’s so amazing. He cares so much and he’s so nice to everyone. It isn’t even about how he looks although he looks amazing too it’s about being able to be honest with him and share things I’ve never been able to tell anyone before.”  


Jules was beaming now and I couldn’t help but smile with her. “I think that you developing feelings for Danny will do many things but I doubt it could ever ruin what you guys have built. Even IF, and it's very unlikely, he doesn’t return your feelings he wouldn’t let them affect the way things are between you two,” she informed me.  


She took a moment to let me process, then continued, “You’re very handsome sweetie and anyone who doesn’t recognize how amazing you are doesn’t deserve you or your time.”  


“Thank you,” I replied.  


“You’re welcome honey. Now let’s practice some with your spark. You mentioned it created a tattoo?”  


“Yeah it’s the pack symbol. I can only see it when I’m using my spark or looking in the mirror and Danny can only see it when he uses his wolf eyes. It’s a triskele overlain with a triquetra. Danny had me spend the entire weekend shirtless because his wolf didn’t want it covered.”  


“I’ve never heard of this happening before but then a lot of the things your spark does is new for me. Can you think of any reason your spark might tattoo your pack’s symbol on you?” she asked.  


I nodded and said, “I think it’s because of Der and Scott. When I met Derek he had the Hale Pack symbol tattooed on his back and when Scott started forming his own pack he got two bands tattooed on his arm.”  


“Well that makes sense then. Would you have wanted to get it tattooed on you if your spark hadn’t already done it?”  


“Yeah I would have but my fear of needles would have made me pass out before I could ever get it done.”  


She raised an eyebrow and smirked. “You’re using your spark without even realizing it. You’re a natural at this.” I smiled at the praise and we started on my training.  


Jules and I worked on some protective magic until dinner then Danny and I did Chris’s assigned training routine. After that we were both worn out so we went to bed after each taking a quick shower.  


Sunday I spent the first half of the day working with Jules again then Elijah asked if he could spend the last half of the day training me and Danny in self defense techniques. He took it surprisingly easy on me because my arm was still healing but I was exhausted by the end of it. Then he decided we needed to go for a run through the woods surrounding the inn.  


We ran for so long I thought I might pass out when we finally stopped outside of the inn. I was tired and out of breath but Danny only seemed slightly affected by all of the physical training. “Your heart’s racing,” he slurred through his fangs. His eyes were glowing with the feral power he inherited as he studied my chest like he could see my heart beating in its bone cage. He closed his eyes and pulled off his shirt while taking a series of deep breaths.  


“Still a human dude I don’t have that werewolf stamina,” I panted, looking at him hunched over with my hands on my knees. A bead of sweat ran down his bare chest drawing my eyes with it. I licked my lips while I watched it run between his abs and disappear. I could feel my face flush further and was glad Danny’s uncle had decided to wait back inside of the inn while we were running.  


He snorted then froze as worry and fear started leaking through the pack bonds of our London members. It quickly turned to dread, and I started pulling my phone out of my pocket. Right before I could call Jax my phone started ringing with an incoming call from Ethan.  


“What’s wrong?” I asked as soon as I answered.  


Ethan rushed out, “ScottjustcalledChris.”  


“I’m sorry, what?” I replied.  


I heard a scuffle then Chris’s voice said, “Scott called. He wants me to come back to Beacon Hills.”  


Danny’s eyebrows creased in concern and my heartbeat sped up. “Why would he want that?”  


Chris sighed. “He wants me to make Derek and Peter leave because they won’t join his pack.” He hesitated then added, “He also wants me to track you down.”  


Just as my breathing started to pick up Danny grabbed my trembling hand reminding me I needed to stay calm and take care of the problem at hand. “Did he say why he wants you to track me down?” I asked.  


“Apparently Deaton is insisting the Nemeton is having a negative reaction to your absence.”  


I frowned trying to think of what we should do but drawing a blank. Danny huffed and rolled his eyes before snatching the phone away from me. “What did you tell Scott Chris? Did he say anything else?” he asked.  


I pouted at Danny and pulled my hand out of his so I could cross my arms over my chest. He smirked at me and poked my nose which only made me pout harder. He opened his mouth then snapped it shut while his eyes got a manic edge. I quickly uncrossed my arms and got as close to the phone as possible so I could hear what Chris was saying.  


“-other hunters he knows and they’ve agreed to help look for Stiles as well.”  


I felt Danny’s warm breath ghost over my neck when he sighed. Then he was pulling me against his bare chest and putting the phone on speaker so we could both hear easier while he said, “We need a plan and fast.”  


I raised an eyebrow but the heat Danny was projecting felt too good to move away from especially when he started draining the pain that had built up in my arm during the day. I melted against him and started thinking over our options.  


After a moment of silence, I said, “Chris you need to agree to help him and be our inside man. First ‘drive’ Peter and Der out of town and send them to us. Then once we’re ready convince Scott you’ve found me and lead him and Deaton to an ambush.”  


Everyone started shouting in protest but was interrupted by Danny’s phone ringing. He shifted so he could grab it and answered the call after handing me my phone back.  


“What’s happening?” was said loudly enough I could hear it from my place against Danny’s chest.  


“Scott called and asked Chris for help. Stiles wants to send him in so he can be our double agent.”  


Then even more shouting occurred before Peter agreed that it was a reasonable plan. He was soon followed by Dad who had just joined the conversation with Jordan.  


With a resigned tone, Chris added, “We need a more thorough plan if this is going to work but Stiles is right. It’s our best option and like I said Deaton has already called other hunters who’ve agreed to help. We’ll need to know what they know so we can stay ahead of them and I’m the best way to do that.”  


“So what do we need to do?” I asked.  


Peter said thoughtfully, “We need a way for him to contact us without using his phone, a plan for how to set the trap, what to do if Scott or Deaton get suspicious, a few back up plans, and then what happens after it’s over because Scott isn’t just going to get over Deaton going missing or looking for you just because Deaton is gone.”  


“Maybe Chris, Peter, Jordan, Derek and I should handle this part so you kids can stay focused on school. Once we have a solid plan we’ll let you all know and keep you updated as we figure out certain parts. I know once Chris is here Jordan and I can keep an eye on him,” Dad added.  


I didn’t want to agree but I knew he had a point so I just turned my face into Danny’s chest. “That sounds like a reasonable plan for now. We’ll keep having our nightly phone calls and we’ll start facetiming each other more often. We give updates on even the smallest things. Stay safe guys and stay together. Stiles and I have been talking and we wanted to ask if any of you might want to talk to someone professionally who knows about the supernatural. We’ve all been through some really crappy things and we both think it would be good for our pack if we started therapy. We could even do some group sessions together until everyone is comfortable on their own,” he said.  


I smiled and nuzzled his shoulder. He ran his hand through my hair and held me a little closer. Everyone started protesting until Der said, “I actually think we should do it. I know I should have seen someone years ago but I would never be comfortable enough unless you guys were there with me.” Then slowly one by one the rest of the pack agreed to show their support to each other.  


I pulled away from Danny enough to speak and said, “I’m glad you guys agreed. We can do a group session next Saturday at 3:00 pm. Until then any new updates?”  


“I’ve started texting Cora. Mostly we talk about Erica and Boyd but occasionally she asks about our pack now. She says she’s glad to have the alpha she does but it just doesn’t feel like home anymore,” Isaac told us.  


I heard two sharp intakes of breath and knew Der and Peter were trying to keep hope from swelling up in their chests. “Add her to the group chat Isaac. We’ll see if maybe we can convince her to make a trip to see everyone in the summer.”  


“Yes sir. I think that will be a great idea,” Issac replied with the smallest hint of longing seeping into his voice.  


Jordan said, “I haven’t met her yet but I’d like to. As for here Derek and I have been doing patrols every night around the perimeter of the territory and it seems like even more assassins are coming but the Calavera’s haven’t shown up so we think they accepted Kate’s head.”  


Der agreed and added, “Deaton also seems to be preparing for something at the Nemeton because he keeps taking a bunch of things out there. Whatever it is I’ve never seen anything like it though and I’m a little concerned he might be doing some sort of spell on Stiles or the pack.”  


“I’ll ask Jules if she can look for any spells like that.”  


“Good, that man better not be doing anything or I’ll find some way to arrest him. I’ve already arrested a few of the assassins to keep the public safe. So far though they only seem to be going after Scott and his pack so I’ve tried not to interfere too much,” Dad said.  


“Actually a couple tried to attack me and Derek and we dealt with them. Some guy on the lacrosse team and a girl with a thermal wire. They’re dead now and I certainly wouldn’t mind adding a meddling vet to my list of victims,” Peter corrected. Dad seemed upset but we agreed long ago we weren’t Scott or his pack. We do what we have to to protect our own and sometimes that involves things that aren’t necessarily legal by human standards.  


Chris hummed his agreement then said, “I ran into a member of the pack here and helped them with a wendigo earlier today. Other than that not much has happened here. I did decide that maybe I’d like to start dating again though.” I felt the faintest rush of relief flow through my bond with Peter and sent some curiosity back so he’d know it didn’t go unnoticed and we’d be talking about it soon.  


Jax and Ethan told us, “We got the plane tickets settled for the day after school ends for the year, got my parents permission to come back and stay with you both, and even talked to the school so they could get ready to send over any files we would need.”  


“You’re all doing great. Elijah has decided that on Sunday’s I’m going to spend half of the day learning self defence with him and Danny on top of what Chris has me doing,” I said.  


Danny added, “Uncle Eli has started working with teaching me some of the older rules and laws in supernatural etiquette and pack dynamics since Stiles has already covered teaching me to find an anchor and control the shift.”  


I leaned back into Danny while everyone talked some more about their everyday life. It was nice and only made me miss them more. “I really really love all of you guys,” I said and let my emotions bleed through the pack bonds.  


I felt the emotions return to me in each person’s own unique way. Danny felt like coming home and the warm cuddle he wrapped me in every night. Dad felt like sitting in front of the fire between my parents under the blankets sipping hot cocoa. Peter felt like diving into a pool in the middle of summer. Der felt like dancing in the rain. Isaac felt like scarves and snow angels. Jax felt like the rush you get on a rollercoaster. Jordan felt like walking across the beach at sunset. Ethan felt like flying. Chris felt like wind blowing across your skin after laying in the sun for hours. It made me wonder what I felt like to them and if we all felt each other the same way.  


After that we started saying our goodbyes and I made Danny call his parents. “Hey Mom. Hey Dad,” he greeted when they answered. I said hi and caught up with them before kissing Danny’s cheek and going inside to check in with Elijah and inform Jules of what’s going on.  


Danny came stumbling in right before dinner with tar stains on his cheeks and watery eyes. I pulled him into a hug and awkwardly walked us to our room. “What happened honey?” I asked running my fingers through his hair once we were in our room.  


He held on tight and whispered, “I told Mom and Dad what happened. I even told them about our family. They didn’t take it so well but when faced with evidence they had to accept it.”  


I rubbed his back and shared, “Dad didn’t believe me when I told him either. He yelled at me in the hospital then I said ‘Mom would’ve believed me’. I felt so bad but there wasn’t time for that so I pushed it down and carried on. You don’t have to do that so talk to me. Tell me all the worst things that came to mind and let them go.”  


A sob escaped and fresh tears ran down his cheeks. “I wanted to shove the fact that I literally died in their faces. I wanted to tell them about every secret my family has ever kept from them. I wanted to break their hearts but I’m not that person. I couldn’t do that. They were already upset by everything so how could I make them feel worse even though it felt like they had ripped my heart out and crushed it to dust.”  


I shushed him and continued the soothing motions. “It’s natural to have felt that way Danny. You are a good person like you’ve always been. Now what can I do to help you feel better sweetie?” I reassured.  


“Just don’t let go yet.”  


I guided him towards the bed and carefully maneuvered us so we could lay down with his head on my chest. “I’m not going anywhere Danny.”  


He fell asleep like that about an hour later and I just watched him sleep until Jules crept in. She raised an eyebrow so I pointed at the door and slowly slid out of Danny’s hold placing my pillow in my place. “What happened?” she asked as soon as I closed the door.  


“He told Caroline and Nick everything. They didn’t believe him.”  


She flinched and looked at the door in worry. “Is he okay?”  


I shrugged and said, “He’s upset they didn’t believe him but he’ll be alright. We talked, he cried, now he just needs some rest.”  


She nodded and squeezed my shoulder. “Well you should get back in there before he wakes up. I’ll have someone leave you some food in the kitchen for when he wakes up.”  


I thought for a second then asked, “Is there any way that food could be chocolate chip pancakes?”  


She smiled. “Those are his favorite. He had them every time he was here. I’m glad my nephew has you sweetheart.”  


I smiled back and said, “Sounds like Danny. I’m glad I have him.”  


She gave me a quick hug then made her way to the kitchen while I went back inside and climbed back into bed. As soon as I laid down Danny was cuddling me again. I smiled and kissed his head, Then I closed my eyes and let myself drift to sleep thinking about how we wouldn’t be able to make it home in time for school tomorrow.  


When I woke up Danny was already awake and looking up at me from his place on my chest. “Hi,” he whispered.  


I smiled and trailed my fingers down his back. “Hi,” I whispered back. He hummed and nuzzled my neck. I chuckled then poked his side. “Hey we have to get up. Jules left us chocolate chip pancakes and I need to text the three stooges to see if they can pick up our work from school today.”  


Danny groaned, “Do we have to? You’re comfy to lay on and I don’t want to face the world for a little while longer.”  


I ran my fingers through his hair with a sigh. “Fine but you have to hand me my phone.”  


He agreed and reached over me to get it from the bedside table. “There now I’m going back to cuddling you until you force me to get out of bed.”  


I rolled my eyes fondly and sent a quick text to Calli, Naomi, and Cole.  


To Calli, Naomi, Cole: Hey guys Danny and I won’t be at school today. Can someone collect our work for the day from our teachers? We'll pick it up when we meet at the cafe  


From Calli: You guys okay? I’ll pick up the work you guys miss from the classes I share with you after lunch but one of the others will have to pick up the rest  


To Calli: Yeah we just stayed longer than we were supposed to last night. Thank you  


From Calli: I’m glad you’re alright. You’re welcome  


From Naomi: U 2 good? I’ll get classes before lunch. Sched?  


To Naomi: Yea we’re good. Thx. Eng w Mr. D, USH w Mr. A, Pre-Cal w Mrs. C, AP B w Mrs. V, and A&P w Mrs. S  


From Naomi: Yw. Got it  


From Cole: Heard you stayed a little too long so I’m not going to ask if you’re okay. I’ll pick up the work from the class you have with me after lunch. You and Danny both have the same schedules right?  


To Cole: That’s honestly a relief. Thank you. We do indeed  


From Cole: You’re welcome. That’s going to make it a lot easier to pick everything up  


I set my phone back down on the bedside table then went back to rubbing Danny’s back. His hair was sticking out in every direction and he had his pretty, warm brown eyes closed with his nose pressed against my collar bone. He still wasn’t wearing a shirt and he had on his jeans from yesterday though he didn’t seem as uncomfortable as sleeping in jeans would suggest. His warm breath was blowing against our packs symbol every time he let out a steady exhale. If it weren’t for his thumb moving back and forth across my stomach where his hand was resting I would assume he went back to sleep. I reached out to lace our fingers together and gave a quiet hum of contentment while my eyes closed once again.  


The next time I woke up it was to a drooling Danny laying on top of me and Jules knocking on the door. I poked his side then pushed him off of me when he grunted. “Time to wake up Danny-boy. For real this time. We need to eat and say goodbye then hit the road,” I informed him as Jules opened the door and came in.  


Danny groaned and buried his head under a pillow. I had to bite my lip to hold back my laughter when I added, “Come on Alpha feed me, provide for me, take care of me,” and Danny bolted out of bed so he could throw me over his shoulder and carry me to the kitchen. Jules followed us the whole way there laughing the entire time which served as a nice distraction but made me pout.  


“So boys what are the plans for this week?” Jules asked once we had made it to the kitchen and got seated.  


I shrugged and said, “Meet the three idgits after school, do Chris’s exercises, and work on Danny’s shift so he’s ready for this weekend. Oh yeah speaking of which we talked the pack into group therapy for Saturday at 3.”  


She smiled and her eyes sparkled but I couldn’t quite tell which emotion she was feeling. “That is amazing news honey. I’m happy you boys trust me enough to let me help your pack.”  


Danny reached across the table and pulled her into a hug. “You’re family Aunt Jules of course we trust you with our pack. Besides you’ve been helping other creatures here for as long as I can remember,” he whispered into her ear.  


When he let her go I walked around the table and pulled her into another hug. “He’s right ya know. You’re family and we trust you.” She squeezed a little tighter then let me go and shoved me towards my seat.  


Just as I was sitting down Gabe and Katie came running over. Katie made grabby hands at me so I picked her up and sat her down in my lap. “Hi there sweetie,” I greeted while watching Gabe run to his mom. Jules picked him up with a kiss to his forehead.  


Katherine beamed at me. “Hi Stiles.”  


I smiled back and asked, “Why aren’t you doing your school work yet young lady?”  


She looked over at Danny before turning her attention back to me. “Mama said we didn’t have to start until you and Danny leave,” she explained. “So I really need you to not leave. Okay?”  


I looked over at Danny who was smiling with a mouth full of pancakes and snorted before putting on the most serious face I could muster. “Now sweetheart school is important. You might not like it but it’s how you learn and learning can be very fun if you make it that way. Besides Danny and I have to get home we have to meet some people and even go to school ourselves.”  


Her eyebrows scrunched together and she asked, “But you don’t live with your mommy or daddy so who teaches you?”  


“Well Katie Cat we go to school with a whole bunch of humans and get taught by a stranger who works as a teacher,” I explained.  


She looked even more confused now and her little nose scrunched up like she had smelt something terrible. “But why would you want to be around that many people? They’re meanies. They made fun of Gabe because his eyes changed during his birthday party but he couldn’t help it. He was happy and he’s still learning control.”  


I frowned and looked up at Jules. She nodded and I growled. “People can be mean sometimes sweetie,” I hugged her a little closer, “But not all people are like that. I knew this girl once. You remind me of her a lot. Anyway she was so brave and amazing even though she came from a family of hunters.”  


Katherine gasped and Jules handed Gabe over to Danny so she could eat now that Danny had finished his breakfast.  


I smiled and continued on. “She dated a werewolf and formed an alliance with his pack. Before she died she changed the code to ‘We protect those who cannot protect themselves’. Her dad is part of my pack now along with some other humans.”  


Katie took on a thoughtful look before she finally smiled. “I think that’s pretty cool. I’m glad there are good people too,” she said.  


I ruffled her hair and said, “They’re just like us honey. Everyone has some good and bad in them no matter what their species is.” She nodded then grabbed Gabes hand and they jumped down to run off.  


Once Jules and I finished eating Danny and I said our goodbyes and started on our way back to the cabin. We listened to music the whole way there and sang along to it in the most terribly exaggerated voices we could manage to pull off. We got home with just enough time to drop off our bags before we had to leave for the cafe.  


Danny and I pulled in just as Calli, Naomi, and Cole were walking into the Grinder. We went in and ordered then joined them at our usual table. “How was your guys day?” I asked  


Cole said, “It was actually quite good until Naomi and I found out Calli has never seen any DC or Marvel movies.”  


I gasped and jumped up out of my seat causing it to fall over. “No. No, I will not accept this. This is an offence against the core of my being. You are coming home with us right now and we are at least watching one movie.”  


Danny laughed but agreed along with the three musketeers so I straightened my chair and we made our way back to the cabin.  


We watched Captain America the First Avenger then decided to eat dinner and watch Captain Marvel before sending off our companions. Once they left Danny and I did our work and got into bed. “Do you think we can really trust them?” I asked while resting against Danny’s chest.  


He rubbed my back and said, “I’m not sure yet but I think so. I do want to learn more about each of them though. I think it would be nice to have some friends.” I hummed in agreement and closed my eyes.  


“Goodnight Stiles,” I heard Danny whisper as I fell asleep.  


I was sitting on top of the Nemeton with people surrounding me. A woman who radiated power stepped forward and said, “You must be Stiles.”  


I had a quick flashback to Peter with scars covering half of his face and could see the Hales resemblance in this woman. “I am indeed though I fear you have me at a disadvantage ma’am,” I replied.  


She smiled and the girl I had seen in the hall the day my pack bonds were broken stepped forward next to her. “I suppose you have a point. This is my mother Talia Hale and I am Laura.”  


My mouth opened in surprise but then I remembered falling asleep at the cabin and knew I was dreaming. “What can I do for you?” I asked.  


“We need you to help us cleanse the Nemeton so the spirits that have been trapped here can finally move on. We also wanted to thank you for what you’re doing for us and our families,” Talia said.  


Erica, Boyd, and a girl I had only heard a story about stepped forward now. The girl smiled and asked, “Can you tell Derek it wasn’t his fault and I would have accepted him as he was even if I wasn’t bitten please?”  


I smiled back. “I would love to, Paige.”  


“How about us Batman? Tell Isaac we love and miss him, and tell Derek he did his best and we forgive him but it wasn’t his fault for that either,” Erica requested from her place by Boyd.  


I nodded and said, “Of course Catwoman.”  


The three of them stepped back and Alli moved forward now. “I just want you to know I don’t blame you for the Nogitsune Stiles and I’m glad my dad has joined your pack.”  


I gave her a sad smile and nodded with tears in my eyes.  


She stepped back so it was just Laura and Talia standing front and center again. “Tell Uncle Peter it wasn’t his fault Deaton lured me back and Uncle Peter was just trying to defend his territory. He was half feral by then because Deaton told me to protect Der I had to leave. Then he only wanted to avenge our family. Tell Der and Cora I love them and not to blame Uncle Peter either,” Laura requested.  


“I will,” I promised.  


Laura rested a hand on her moms arm before moving back as well.  


Talia looked at me for a moment then walked closer and pulled me into a hug. “Thank you Mr. Stilinski for taking care of my family. Please keep watch over them and tell them it is time to let go of the past and this land. Most importantly cleanse the Nemeton so we can finally rest and keep an eye on Dr. Deaton. He was a good emissary once then he was not. I am afraid that maybe he is not himself and wasn’t for quite some time.”  


I squeezed her tight while she slowly faded out along with all of the others surrounding me.  


When I woke up the first thing I did was reach for my phone to relay the messages I was left with.

Word Count: 7,629

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else is sad that Supernatural is over? I know I definitely am. However, I am excited to be updating. Please feel free to ask any questions, leave any recommendations, or just chat. It looks like we're finally getting somewhere with Stiles and Danny's relationship though we still have a long way to go. What do you think about the whole pack getting some therapy? Thoughts on our new/old characters? Have a wonderful day and stay safe.


End file.
